Like Mother, Like Son
by Raven-Pen
Summary: A few years after the well closes, Kagome finds herself in a situation that she would have thought impossible: She was the assistant to Sesshomaru's mother, the former Lady of the West. A series of one-shots...
1. Chapter 1: Impossible Situation

Like Mother, Like Son

Chapter 1: A Seemingly Impossible Situation

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters…

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

A/N:

Now, I know I have a few stories in the process right now, and you all are probably getting a little impatient with me, but this is an idea that I've been throwing around for a LONG time and I finally decided to act on it! ^_^ In no way at all will I be ignoring the rest of my stories, if anything I like having a few going at once just so I have some variety. Which one I work on will depend on what kind of mood I'm in!

And with this idea I could NOT resist making it canon…It was just way too much fun this way, and I feel like it's somewhat more original for it! Lol…Well, hopefully you all enjoy! And as always, R x R!

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

Kagome walked quickly through the crowds of people on the sidewalks, eyes darting about her surroundings as she crossed streets, several bags and a Tea Late balancing precariously in her hands. In all of her wildest dreams she never would have thought that she would be in the position that she was in. Never.

She had a fantastic job, but what made it fantastic wasn't enough for what most people would consider a satisfying job. She had great benefits, ridiculously high wages, and frequently she received random gifts that were any fashionista's dream, but was that enough?

She had to admit, her boss was a little demanding. No, she corrected herself, not a little. _A lot_.

Kagome generally took everything in stride, having dealt with more than a little hardship in her time; She'd been through so much that in all honesty nothing seemed to faze her anymore. She'd been in the Sengoku Jidai fighting youkai, dark miko and at times ningen. She'd defeated an evil hanyou and wished the Shikon no Tama into non-existence. And then she was left to live on her side of the well without any of her self-made family. If that wasn't enough torture, then she honestly did not know what was.

That was all probably a blessing in disguise, though, because if she hadn't developed such a thick skin she never could work for such a bitch.

This, sadly, was not an exaggeration. The woman was cruel, bitter, frosty and she always spoke her mind holding back nothing. This was intimidating enough without any of her other traits, but once they were added she was the epitome of fierceness.

There were, naturally, times when she had a certain playfulness to her, but more often than not she became mischievous and even devious. It quickly became evident to Kagome that the woman _loved_ to watch others squirm before her.

Kagome shivered at the thought. She stopped at a red light as she waited to cross the street, glancing quickly at the clock on her cell-phone that was wedged in her hand with the rest of her items. Five more minutes. As she thought about what her punishment would be if she was late, her thoughts wandered once more to her employer.

It was natural that many feared her, quite literally scrambling out of her way. They had every reason to.

In appearance the woman turned heads, striking awe into skipping hearts. But _none_ would want to be caught in her line of sight if they could help it. Even to this day, after over two years, Kagome found herself simply watching the woman when she wasn't looking. She was fantastically beautiful. Frightfully so. And much of this was due to that fact that she was quite _literally_ a bitch.

The woman was a full-blooded Inu youkai, after all, and well over three thousand years old.

As if her personality alone wasn't daunting enough.

Kagome supposed herself lucky that she seemed to be somewhat fond of her. She wasn't as cruel to her as she could be, and at times she was almost motherly to her. Almost.

Kagome, unsurprisingly, was the only assistant that the woman had ever had that lasted over two weeks and she was now going on two and a half years. All of the other assistants were quickly disposed of, but not in the bloody way that would be expected. No, she would simply dismember them in a mental-anguish-sort-of-way and then demand they leave her sight. It was actually quite humane, Kagome thought, thinking of some of the things she'd threatened others with, knowing that if they'd been in the feudal era that she would have done such without hesitation. The only thing that protected these poor, poor creatures was the fact that there were laws in place that restricted ningen mauling. Her boss had mourned the fact many a time.

For her own credit, Kagome did actually sort of like the female. Once you got past all of the intimidating ferociousness that was her there was a wise, lonely and intelligent being. And she needed companionship just as much as the rest of them, even if she was more than a little selective about who that would be _with_.

Kagome actually found that she had a strange sort of understanding of her, one that she never would have expected. She knew how she was, how she acted and in some ways she knew why. She strived daily not to take any of her barbs personally, knowing that it all stemmed with her dislike of humans and her unsatisfactory history with them. This in itself helped her more than anything.

It was all still very strange to her and she doubted she would ever become accustomed to it, but upon their first meeting she had a certain understanding with the Inu, one that was never voiced but was understood all the same. It was as if she_ knew _that Kagome_ knew_.

But of course all of this knowledge stemmed from one fact and one fact alone.

Her boss was none other than Sesshomaru's mother.


	2. Chapter 2: Bored

Chapter 2: Bored

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters…

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

"Kagome," came a dangerously calm voice from the other side of the room, "Where, _precisely_, is my tea?"

Kagome glanced up from the note she'd been writing, slowing putting the phone back onto its receiver. Standing from her plush seat, she cleared her throat.

"Ino went to fetch some more," she explained, her voice quiet. She knew the female youkai would hear her none-the-less, having expressed her preference for silence in the past. Many an assistant had been fired simply for being too loud. "We are out of your usual tea and I unfortunately did not realize as much until this morning."

"She has gone to Fukuoka?"

"Of course." Kagome bowed a little out of respect. She really pitied poor Ino for having to go all the way to Fukuoka to get the tea. It was by no means a short distance from Tokyo, after all, but luckily the girl was a descendant of Kouga's and she'd inherited his speed.

"Good." The female went back to sorting through a rack of clothing before her, her eyes lazily taking in the fabrics' colors as well as textures.

Watching her, Kagome realized that she seemed _bored_. It happened often, which didn't surprise Kagome in the least, but how she relieved said boredom was potentially problematic for _her_.

Kagome sat again, waiting for her to say something as she knew she eventually would.

"Kagome," she called again.

"Yes, My Lady?" There was a time when she almost cringed to say such a thing in modern times, but she learned quickly that to not refer to her as such would result badly.

"Summon my son. I wish for his company." She turned to watch Kagome as she picked up the phone and dialed a number, grinning to herself. With her son there was always amusement to be had at his expense.

"Keiko-san? Yes, this is Kagome. Yes. My Lady wishes to see Sesshomaru-dono." She glanced up, meeting golden eyes. "Immediately."

She hung up, almost pitying the poor male. She honestly had no idea what his mother was up to, but from the look in her eyes she could only guess at the mischief she was planning.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

A/N: Kuu-kuu-kuu, what does she have planned? ^^


	3. Chapter 3: Toys

Chapter 3: Toys

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters…

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

Sesshomaru strode into the building that his mother occupied, ignoring the workers that milled about. Some of them began to murmur to each other, their whispers like the sounds of flies buzzing in his ears.

He entered the elevator and only when the doors closed did he release a deep sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose.

His mother, as always, had horrible timing. He'd been incredibly pre-occupied with his recent merger with another company. They were only just filling out the paperwork when her assistant had called his secretary.

He couldn't help but smirk then as he thought about the miko.

Of all of the people in the world, in this time, his mother had hired his brother's miko. He had to admit that he found this amusing. Five decades ago he would have attempted to kill her on the spot, of course, but now was something else altogether. He would be lying if he said that he did not enjoy toying with her.

When the doors opened once more his façade was back in place and he entered his mother's personal work studio of sorts.

It was large and roomy but sleek and stylish, with dark leather couches and a small kitchen tucked away in the corner near the miko's desk. In the opposite corner there were rows upon rows of fabric bolts on shelves and a work station complete with sewing machines, sergers and mannequins.

His eyes went straight to his mother who leaned back against her own mahogany desk, her arms crossed as she watched him.

He did not like the look in her eyes. It spoke of mischievous intent.

He strode forward towards her, glancing at Kagome when he passed by, going to stand before his matron.

"You called, mother?"

"Yes." Her eyes glittered as she turned and went to her sewing table, pulling up a half-sewn garment. "I would like you to model for me."

At his silence, she turned to him once more.

"Come." Her eyebrows rose imperiously, her aura commanding.

He visibly sneered, albeit minutely.

"You called me here to model for you? Do you not have workers that were hired for that very purpose?"

He was understandably annoyed, having been interrupted for such a paltry reason.

Her arms lowered to her sides and her eyes took on a dangerous glint.

"I am your mother." She went to him slowly, her chin lifted. "You will do as I ask, regardless of what you would _prefer_ to be doing." She broke out into a smirk. "Besides, this one has yet to find a model such as you. No other can compare."

Sighing yet again, he began to remove his suit jacket and then his tie, knowing that arguing would be futile. When he removed his shirt he was rewarded with a small gasp from the miko, and both he and his mother turned their eyes to her.

She was blushing furiously as she pretended to work at her computer, taking a deep swig of her tea and glancing at them quickly before looking down once more.

His mother's grin widened as she helped him put on the garment.

"And of course we would never pass up the chance to see our favorite male."

Vaguely, he realized that he was not the only one to be tormented that day by his mother's boredom. As usual, her devices encompassed all in her personal realm.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

A/N: Ohhhhh how she loves toying with her two favorite people! ^^ But then, who wouldn't?


	4. Chapter 4: My Bright Jewel

Chapter 4: My Bright Jewel

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters…

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

Kagome stood straight, her chin held up high in order to properly show off the necklace that she was currently modeling for her employer, her hair piled high on her head in a messy bun.

"What do you think, My Lady? Is this one better?"

The Inu eyed the baubles around her miko's neck, taking in the color contrasts with the sundress she wore and how they complimented the heels on her dainty feet.

"Hn. This one is much more appropriate." She waved an imperial finger at a nearby second assistant. "Make a memo of these. They'll be featured in the show as well." She looked to the nervous ningen, somewhat impatiently. "You may go," she said slowly, as if to a child. Once the girl quickly vacated the room she turned back to her miko.

Kagome smiled a little at her, her lovingly pleasant nature coming through in her bright eyes. The Inu took this in, unsure as always of just how to receive her.

In all of her years she had never encountered a ningen miko like this one. She knew that the girl knew _exactly_ who she was, had learned of it all first hand, and yet she was not afraid of her at all. At first she found this alarming. She was so very accustomed to all ningen and nearly all youkai scurrying from her presence as fast as they could. So to say that she was frustrated when Kagome sat in front of her at the interview, smiling as sunnily as she was now, did not even come close to describing her feelings.

But she quickly became very fond of the strange new feelings. It was refreshing. She'd realized very quickly that this was something she needed. She needed this new bright sunlight.

"Do you know, Kagome dear, I believe we may need a second opinion."

She watched as her miko's eyes brightened, making her smile radiant, but the girl quickly stamped it down for a more polite, tame smile.

"Shall I call him for you, My Lady?"

"Hn."

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

A/N: I find it amusing to think that Sessh's mum would consider Kagome hers…like her little play thing…^^


	5. Chapter 5: Refreshing

Chapter 5: Refreshing

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters…

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

Sesshomaru began to realize that no matter how much he fought it, he could be summoned to his mother any time, any day and he would have absolutely no choice but to comply. It wasn't that he was afraid of her, quite the contrary, but out of respect for probably the oldest youkai alive in that time and day he felt that there was no other option.

Sticking his hands into his jacket pockets, he entered the well known elevator that he seemed doomed to enter forever more.

Despite the foreboding sensation that always seemed to accompany visiting his mother, he came without question when Kagome called him. He knew that the female was up to something, as she was wont to be; obviously she was bored, and perhaps a little senile. And he was feeling indulgent as of late, knowing that she had little to no other outlets for her mental stimulation.

When the doors opened of their own accord he stepped out into the familiar room, taking in the scents that accompanied it. With a delicate sniff he picked out his favorite of them, like sweet strawberries in a spring rain. Refreshing.

"Sesshomaru," called his mother, peeking around one of the rooms glass dividers, her brow quirked as per usual.

He nodded as he came closer and entered the little divided "room" where his mother's work space was.

The Inu female watched him closely, her gaze calculating as she twisted a measuring tape in her claws.

"I have need of your opinion."

She eyed his clothing, slowly perusing his person with little regard to modesty. He sniffed faintly, ignoring her critical eyes. As his mother she was under the impression that because she gave him life, that also meant that he was hers. And as such, there was no such thing as modesty between them. When she was finished critiquing his appearance in her mind, she continued their leisurely conversation.

"I have been trying to decide which pieces to include in the spring show. Kagome has, of course, been good enough to aid me but I simply cannot make up my mind."

At her words, he glanced to where he knew the miko was. She was looking through a box near the clothing racks, two necklaces hanging around her wrist, having been chosen for possible discussion. Her expression was contemplative as she held another up before her eyes, seemingly unaware of his presence, though he knew this was impossible.

He glanced to his mother.

She quirked her brow at him even higher, a silent command in her eyes.

_Go._

Rolling his eyes, he turned to the miko fully and approached her distracted form. When she suddenly jumped at his presence, her aura flared minutely as if subconsciously.

"Oh! Sesshomaru-sama! You frightened me!" The baubles were held tightly in her hands as she pulled them closer to her chest. Breathing a little easier, she smiled hesitantly. "I didn't notice you there."

He couldn't help the grin that adorned his face.

"I find that very hard to believe, miko." He stood closer, looming over her. "I do not believe there was ever a time when you did not notice this one approaching." He tilted his head down to her level, deliberately making eye contact with the slightly flustered female. "Perhaps it is your natural instinct?"

She said nothing as she stared at him and he couldn't believe that the woman could be stunned speechless. Yet another impossibility.

"You really are vain, aren't you?"

He knew she could not remain silent for long. Eyes somewhat wider, he openly smirked at her audacity.

"It is not vanity if it is true."

"You really believe that, don't you?" Her voice was somewhat incredulous and she smirked at him in turn.

"Hn."

She shook her head slowly, her jumbled thoughts showing in her expressions. Incredulous, bewildered, curious.

Releasing her gaze, he motioned to the necklaces with his chin.

"Come now, let us see what there is to be seen."

Swallowing, the girl held her hands away from her throat and tilted her head to the side to expose the necklace laying across her collar bone.

He resisted the rumble that threatened to bubble up, knowing that she did not realize she was showing a sign of submission in doing so. Focusing, he looked to the innocent looking jewelry.

The colors were complimentary to both the dress and the small heels she wore, but there was something off in the textures and shapes. There was just too many of them.

Reaching forward, he unclasped the necklace and drew it away from her throat, ignoring the way her heart thumped erratically with the action. Eyeing the other necklaces around her wrist, he selected a more simple one that would be just as complimentary without overwhelming either the ensemble or the model wearing it and stepped behind her. He draped the bauble around her neck in place of the other one, his hand subconsciously running over her flesh as he did so. He caught himself after a moment and stepped back before her, his knuckle going under his chin in a contemplative way.

"Hn. This is much more complimentary." He allowed his eyes to peruse her person much as his mother had done to him only moments before. When his eyes landed once more on her face he smirked. "You look…Refreshing." When she smiled shyly in response, a charming blush working its way to her cheeks, he turned to his matron. "Do you not agree, mother?"

She stepped closer wearing a pleased smirk. He did not realize that she was more pleased with his actions than his choice in jewelry.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.


	6. Chapter 6: Knight in Bloody Armor

Chapter 6: Knight in Bloody Armor

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters…

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

Kagome resisted the urge to sigh as she sat across from Hojo. She'd agreed to go on a date with him, mostly because she didn't really know any other guys and her friends started threatening her with blind dates if she didn't go on one herself soon. She was regretting it.

It wasn't that Hojo wasn't a great guy, because he was. He was smart, kind, sweet and gentle. But he had one flaw, and it seemed to be the flaw of most men in this time period. He was boring. Of course she knew this wasn't his fault at all, heck for a normal girl in that time he would be perfect. But not for her.

As she listened to him prattle on and on she came to the realization that no man in this time period would ever be good enough for her. The Sengoku Jidai spoiled her for any sort of normal man and she had to admit it made her sad. It basically meant she would either die alone, or she would have to settle for someone like him.

Kagome took a deep swig of her ice water, wishing it was something stronger.

Hojo stood, smiling sweetly at her.

"I'll be right back Kagome."

"M'kay." She waved desolately, irritated that he didn't seem to notice her lack of enthusiasm. He never had.

She took another swig, and almost spit it out when a familiar Inu sat across from her in Hojo's seat.

Sesshomaru leaned back casually, resting an Armani clad arm on the arm of the chair.

"Good evening," he rumbled. He was wearing his usual smirk, something that he seemed to adopt in more recent centuries, if his mother was correct.

Kagome crossed her arms, a frown settling on her face.

"My _date_ was sitting there."

He snorted.

"That fungus was your date? I am loathe to admit it, but even Inuyasha was a better prospect than that ningen."

Kagome growled impressively.

"Yes, well _obviously_ I don't _have_ that option, _do I?_"

Feeling the familiar old ache settle deep in her chest, she leaned her forehead on her hand, shaking it back and forth slowly.

"Will you tell me something?" she asked quietly after the tightening in her throat lessened. She didn't wait for his reply.

"Was he happy? After I left?"

Silence reigned and she began to think he had left. She would too if she was asked such a question. But his quiet murmur caught her attention.

"He was as miserable as you are now, for many, many years."

Strangely enough, it made her smile to know that she wasn't alone in the pain. But at the same time, she wanted him to be happy.

"But after that?"

She looked up, hope shining in her cerulean eyes.

His eyes warmed minutely and she wondered if she had imagined it.

"Another time, miko."

When she looked as if she would argue, he held up a hand.

"But for now, I think we both need a drink."

He stood and held a hand out to her, his lethal claws reduced to human-like replicas and his markings gone. An errant thought of mourning, for his feral side, surprised her.

As Kagome looked up into his muted brown eyes she became aware that the male before her was probably the only one left of the kind she remembered. The only one left of a time where there were youkai; frightening, pulse racing, dangerous youkai. And he the most dangerous of them all.

Her heart began to pound as she remembered the first time she saw him, his eyes raging out of anger and curiosity, his poison flaring to life in his palm and his aura like an inferno.

With a strange feeling of exhilaration, she took his hand, eager to remember those long forgotten feelings.

As they left the restaurant, and her date, she had an errant thought.

_It was strange that my savior should be a knight in bloody armor. _

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.


	7. Chapter 7: Two of a Kind

Chapter 7: Two of a Kind

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters…

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

A high pitched singing dug into his ears and he winced, trying valiantly to ignore it. Sighing, he readjusted her on his back so that he could dig out his phone from his coat pocket. Looking once more at the address that he had pulled up at her dictation, he turned right at the next intersection.

She began to wiggle to a ridiculous degree, tugging on his hair, making him hiss in irritation. Had it really been his idea to take her drinking?

"Ohhhhh Sesshy…" she mumbled, rubbing her face in his hair, breathing in deeply. "Have I ever told you I _LOVE_ your hair?" She grabbed the mass of it in her hands, burying her face in his silver locks. "Love, love, love…," she broke off into murmurs, resting once more against him, rubbing her cheek on his hair.

"Hn. I believe you have mentioned as much several times in the past ten minutes."

"I DO!" She sat up rather forcefully, with renewed vigor. She tried to twist around to see his face, climbing over his shoulder rather precariously. "I love it more than I love Udon. Or- or homemade bento boxes!" She waved her arms in the air to emphasize her point. He had to react quickly to keep her from falling head first into the pavement, trying to balance her while she insisted on making his job difficult.

Eventually he had to cradle her to his chest; only then would she settle. She still held a lock of his hair while she stared up at him, suddenly mellow, her drunken gaze contemplative in the most innocent of ways.

Glancing down as he walked, he smirked.

"What is it?"

She frowned cutely. But she didn't say anything. Instead she began to twirl his hair around her finger as if it were her own, her eyes looking up to the stars.

"I miss them," she mumbled, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

With a sigh of relief, he saw her apartment ahead of him. He entered the main entry and went to the key pad.

"What is the entrance number?"

She ignored him, beginning to sob lightly as she turned into his chest, one hand gripping his shirt tightly.

"Miko," he murmured. "Kagome." He shook her slightly, drawing her attention. "What is the entrance number?"

She blinked, and then her eyes closed and she pulled herself closer to him, pressing her face to the crook of his neck, running the tip of her nose along his flesh.

With a straightening of his back he ignored the tingling racing down his spine at the action.

"I wanna go home," she cried quietly, a hot tear spilling onto his skin.

"We _are _home. But you must tell me the number that allows us entrance first."

She blinked up at him slowly, like a child.

"The number?"

"Yes. The number."

"Um…Three…Three…"

She stopped, her eyes blank.

"Three, three…?"

"Three…"

"And…? There should be four numbers, Kagome. Three, three, three, and then…?"

She looked up at him, her expression stern.

"Four."

"Three, three, three, four?"

She said nothing and they stared at each other silently. And then she giggled a little to herself.

"No, it's _three_, four, _five_, Sesshy."

He sighed, resisting the urge to smash his head into the box, or simply break through the glass door. Both sounded appealing at the moment. He was beginning to greatly regret choosing to deal with an inebriated Kagome.

"_The numbers, Miko._" He allowed some of his aura to pulse in his irritation and was given a bit of satisfaction when that seemed to sober her enough for her to reach over and punch in the numbers.

_Four, six, three, seven._ Not even close.

The door clicked and he shifted her weight onto one of his arms so that he could open it, careful not to hit her head on the frame as he passed through.

_Number 532, number 532..._

Why, oh why, did she have to live on the fifth floor?

Contemplating the pros and cons to both the elevator and the stairs, he decided on the elevator, preferring the shorter duration. But that also meant close proximities.

Steeling his resolve, he moved to set her down on her feet. At first her knees gave way but a short command from him had her standing straighter, though her hand still held onto his sleeve. He pressed the up button and waited, watching the lit-up numbers trail down to 1. When the doors opened he stepped inside, breathing deeply first, tugging her along with his sleeve.

At his side she swayed slowly, her head bobbing about, and his eyes landed on her, contemplative.

She was an enigma, this one. He'd known her for so long, but at the same time he didn't know her at all. He'd seen her as the fiery, strong miko of his times fighting off youkai and hell's gates alike in her constant tango with death. And then he found her again in her times in the unlikeliest of places. Right under his nose. And she had changed _so much_.

Breathing in minutely, he knew her scent would be as it always was. It was the only constant in a world of change. He faintly acknowledged that he wished for the spiciness in her scent when she was angry; the flare of her miko energies that would brush against his youki. The sparks that drew his attention then and now.

But now…now she was so mellow. So reserved. He didn't like it.

When the doors opened he stepped forward, tugging her along once more and she followed, her grip on his sleeve still tight despite the looseness of the rest of her.

"Sesshou…" she mumbled quietly, so quiet he wouldn't have heard had he been human.

He said nothing as he led her to her apartment.

_532._

"Kagome, I need your key."

She looked up at him, drowsily, blinking slowly still.

She said nothing.

Sighing again, he reached down and slipped a hand into her jacket pocket, searching. Finding nothing he moved to her other pockets, searching them one by one until he found them in her right jean pocket.

He picked through the gently clanging metal for the right one and inserted it into the lock, turning it and opening the door minutely.

Looking back at the miko he lifted his chin in the direction of the door.

She pouted.

He smirked.

She smiled.

He walked in.

"Come along then, my silly Miko."

She stumbled in behind him and when he stopped she ran into his back, but then she didn't move again. Instead she latched onto him, her tiny hands gripping the back of his jacket as she leaned against him sleepily.

"Sesshou…"

He glanced around the room, taking in his surroundings, and headed to where he suspected her room to be. She followed once more, clinging to him like a child.

He went in, breathing in deeply, instincts driving him to do so. Tugging her along, he pulled her over to the bed and tried to detach her from his jacket, trying to be gentle.

"You must rest now, miko. There is work to be done in the morning."

"I don't wanna work…"

"Oh come now," he scolded lightly, pushing her to sit on the edge of the bed as he knelt and slid her shoes off. "I know, secretly, that you enjoy working with my mother."

"Heh heh heh heh…" her soft voice trailed off, her head tilting to the side as she watched him.

"And I believe she is fond of you as well."

When he glanced up he noticed her smile. It was warm, similar to the old days. Similar, but different.

"I know," she murmured. "I know."

He helped her to slip off her jacket, settling back onto his haunches after.

"Sleep, Kagome."

She said nothing as she laid down on her side, slowly worming her feet into her blankets. He drew them up for her, seeing how tired she was in how sluggish her movements were.

When he stood to leave she latched onto his sleeve again, stopping him in his tracks.

"Sesshou…"

He turned to glance down at her and when she did not elaborate he sat on the edge of the bed, noting how she curled closer to him. She twisted so that her top half was on her back and she looked up at him, her expression incredibly sad. Her hands rested on her stomach for a moment, before she reached up with both and cupped his cheeks with them.

He stiffened, stifling his breath at her actions. She had never been so forward with him, ever. Not in the past or the present. That she dared to touch him amazed him.

But then, it amused him that the one person who knew who he really was, how terrifying he could be, was the least afraid of him.

_Perhaps that is why mother keeps her so close_, he mused. _She is not afraid._

"Oh Sesshomaru-sama," she mumbled, her thumb brushing along his high cheekbones. "What has happened to you?"

Her words surprised him immensely. What had happened to _him_? He stared down at her, willing himself to know what she was thinking.

"You were so frightening, _The Great Lord of the West!_ But now…" Her brows furrowed deeply. "Where is he? Where is the youkai?" She reached her fingers up and brushed them below his eye, her eyes searching his for any trace of gold. "I don't understand…" She looked so incredibly miserable once again, tears welling in her eyes but never spilling.

He almost laughed at the pair of them; He had wondered what happened to her, and she now wondered what had happened to him. It was almost comical. Almost.

The two of them.

A strange feeling swept through him then, almost one of relief. Her words triggered a release that sent his aura flaring, his hair and clothing whipping about him.

With a smile, he released the spells that bound him to his human form.

He watched as a smile more beautiful than the dawn lit her face and the tears held in her eyes released to flow freely down the sides. Her fingers smoothed over demonic markings eagerly, her cerulean gaze drinking it up as if starving.

She laughed then, her own aura flaring to life in response, brushing against his in such a familiar way.

And then he calmed his youki, allowing the room to settle once more, but his markings remained.

She released him, her right hand lingering a little longer before drifting to rest on her stomach once more.

"What a pair we make," she murmured as she watched him through lidded eyes. She was fighting sleep, and he knew why. He knew she missed the old days as much as he. He knew that she even missed him, her youkai ally.

But those days were gone. And they both knew it.

"Sleep, Kagome."

"Will you stay?" she asked.

He stood, contemplating her question with a smirk.

"No."

She nodded vaguely, her eyes finally drifting shut.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

A/N: Well that one was a longer one, but I couldn't resist writing it. I hope you guys enjoyed it! ^^ I feel like it's appropriately timed since Kagome's worked with SesshMom for over two years, so obviously they'd have had a lot of contact and time to become re-accustomed to one another. BUT that does not mean that this would happen if Kagome were sober! Rofl! And I like to think that something bittersweet like this would occur with the two were they to meet again in her time, so many years down the road. Sessh would mellow out a bit and Kagome would too, under the circumstances. *sigh* Ohhhh all of the little subtleties…what to do, what to do…


	8. Chapter 8: Shades

Chapter 8: Shades

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters…

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

As she watched her usually bright assistant fuddle about and make error after error, she decided she did not like hangovers. She, of course, had never received one as she was unaffected by nearly all alcohol, but to watch someone that she considered in her "house" amble about like a newborn lamb, mewling about how bright everything was and how much her head hurt, she became quite decided on the issue.

She sauntered to her miko's desk, grabbing a pair of sunglasses on her way, and stood before her.

"You are most unbecoming today, Kagome."

The girl glanced up at her, having been previously leaning her face in her hands. Her pained expression from lifting her face into the light was becoming ritual today.

She held the tinted glasses to the girl.

"Your wardrobe has suffered in your negligence. I believe you are under accessorized."

Smiling up at her gratefully, Kagome took them and put them on, sighing when the pain lessened a little.

Kagome did not word any thanks out loud, but she had become so accustomed to her miko's ways and body language that she took her smile as thanks enough. No doubt the girl had noticed her lack of linguistic acceptance of such and altered her actions to match and appease her. She had always been very good at picking up on such things.

She went back to her own desk, flicking her hair over her shoulder in the process.

"I suggest you do not consume as much in the future, Kagome, as the results are not pleasing to me."

She heard a faint snort behind her and turned, slightly affronted at the sound. Had she dared…?

Noticing her righteous indignation rather quickly, Kagome was quick to apologize.

"Oh, forgive me, My Lady," she held her hands up before her placating.

"Did something I say amuse you?"

"No, it's not that, I assure you!" Her smile was all apologies. "It's just that, in actuality it's your son that took me drinking, so I feel that some of the blame should fall on him as well."

Her eyebrows rose in surprise. Her son? Had he finally begun to show some initiative? She smiled, quite delighted at the moment.

Glancing once more to her miko, her thoughts stopped briefly at the girl's slightly frightened expression. Scoffing, she waved a hand at her.

"Worry not, Miko, I have simply thought of something pleasant."

She turned back to return to her place, her thoughts whirling now with new ideas and plans.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

A/N: And that's all folks! :D


	9. Chapter 9: Wolf Relations

Chapter 9: Wolf Relatives

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters…

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Kagome smiled widely, laughing at the jokes Ino's brother, Garou, spouted. He was grinning wolfishly, just like his great grandfather used to and she had to admit she missed it. Not one to shun someone that brought on a pleasant nostalgic wave, she beamed encouragingly at him. Leaning forward on her desk, she rested her chin in her hand, watching avidly.

Noticing her encouragement, he flirted unashamedly.

He sat in the chair across from her desk, reaching forward to play with a lock of hair that escaped her hair clip.

"I still do not understand why my grandfather did not mate you instantly," he grinned.

She snorted.

"_Great_ grandfather, and believe me he tried."

He contemplated her answer for a moment.

"Hmm, well I must admit I am decidedly glad that he did not succeed."

"Oh? And why is that?"

He leaned forward, mere inches from her face.

"Because, darling, now I have a chance."

She giggled, enjoying the male attention for once. While she wasn't all that fond of ningen males, she had to admit, once you go demon you don't go back. _They_ were still vibrant, and active, and _fierce!_

A throat cleared nearby and she checked the aura with her own subconsciously. Without glancing away from the wolf, giggling, she reached over to the intercom.

"My Lady, your son is here."

Hearing him clear his throat once more, she met his gaze.

"Yes?"

Sesshomaru was glaring icily at both she and the wolf, his posture stiff. Or rather, stiffer than normal. He said nothing, merely continued to glare at them both as if expecting something. When neither reacted with anything other than raised eyebrows, he sneered and went to his mother's desk on the other end of the expansive room.

"Has dog-boy always been such an icicle?"

Kagome laughed a little, but on the inside was a little curious about the way he'd been acting.

"You have no idea," she muttered, glancing over to where the Inu was grouching as he spoke with his mother. Seeing him glare in their direction once more, she sighed.

"Alright, I think you'd better go, I need to get back to work," she smiled hesitantly. "Sorry."

He grinned once more, before leaning forward to peck her on the cheek.

"Alright, Kags, no problem." He winked before sauntering out the door with a wave.

She tried to focus on working, but her mind drifted to the suddenly temperamental Taiyoukai. Knowing that she was no doubt the cause for his mood swing, she picked through all of their recent encounters. Had she said something wrong? She couldn't think of anything recent…

Feeling his aura brush against hers as he came back, she glanced up, her expression openly questioning. Wide eyed, her mouth turned down minutely as he looked about her space. Was he looking for Garou? Why?

With a final sniff, he looked back to her from the corner of his eye, his chin held up haughtily. Without a single word, he left.

Frowning in slight irritation and confusion, Kagome stood and went to her employer. She would know _something_ at least.

Entering the space silently, she waited until the Inu was finished on the phone before coming closer.

The female glanced up, an eyebrow quirked characteristically.

"What is it, Miko? I do hope this is important or pertains to the newest clothing designs that you were to submit to the tailors _yesterday_."

Sighing as she mentally smacked herself, she swallowed hard. Why was her throat suddenly dry?

"Oh, yes, I am sorry about that little misunderstanding," she murmured, having forgotten about it completely in her haste to finish her other errands. She shuffled closer, leaning against the arm of the chair in front of the desk but not daring to sit in it. Subconsciously glancing to the doors, she drew the Inu's attention unknowingly as her mind drifted to the male.

"Ahh, it is about Sesshomaru."

Startled, blue met with gold.

"Wha…?"

"He was in a petulant mood today, if I do say so myself." The Inu leaned casually in her chair, an elegant hand coming up to caress the silver furred stole around her collar. She feigned thinking as she did so and she spoke again.

"Although his aura was rather calm and pleasant _before_ he entered the floor and laid eyes on a certain miko. Hmmmm….Now why do you think that is, _Miko_?"

Kagome bristled a little. So he _was_ angry with her! But why? What had she _done_?

Sneering in anger herself, she turned and went back to her desk. Either he had better tell her _why_ he was angry, _or_ his attitude had better improve before the next time she saw him. Otherwise she would rip him a new one.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

A/N: Yup, that's it for now…


	10. Chapter 10: Confrontations

Chapter 10: Confrontations

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Kagome took a sip of her green tea latte, typing the required information into her laptop as she did so, humming cheerily to the tune stuck in her head. Work had been pretty calm lately, since they were in-between projects, and she was planning on enjoying the little bit of relaxation that she was given.

Feeling a familiar aura brush up against hers, she stiffened a little, remembering her recent encounter with the Inu.

When Sesshomaru stepped into the expansive room her eyes immediately went to him in an attempt to discern his mood. Seeing his customary smirk in her direction, she relaxed once more. He sauntered closer, his hands in his pockets, his now golden gaze taking in her attire. Ever since learning of her preference for his natural traits he took to dropping his appearance-masks when he entered their floor, his long silver hair swaying behind him. Of course, he only did this when he knew there were no ningen nearby.

"I believe it has been quite a long time since I saw you wear a skirt so short…around five hundred years to be exact," his naturally sultry voice intoned.

She glowered at him.

"You _would_ notice."

He snorted most unbecomingly.

"It is hard _not_ to notice such levels of indecency."

"Hey! You never complained back then!" She leaned forward on the desk as she growled impressively at him, inadvertently creating cleavage that his eyes darted to before returning to her face as if it had never happened.

"Indeed." He turned from her, his eyes lingering, making his customary trip to his mother's desk.

Blushing fiercely, she leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest in a failed attempt to cover it.

"Pervert," she mumbled to herself. Despite her irritation, she was glad that he was back to normal. It would have been really troublesome if he'd remained petulant.

It was so strange…She had found that after all of this time, he had become _immature_. Or perhaps that wasn't the right word. No. He had become flirty. And unreserved. And relaxed. She still wasn't quite sure how to act towards him now, but she found she was much more relaxed around this new Sesshomaru.

While he was still as intimidating as ever it wasn't in the same ways. Before he was deadly silent, ice cold, and vicious. _Now_ he was intimidating because he was devilishly handsome, frighteningly relaxed like a predator waiting to pounce, and he knew just the right way to look at a girl to make her weak at the knees.

She would know.

As she was thinking to herself the elevator opened once more and Garou sauntered in, svelte as ever.

"Kags, my dear, how are you this fine day?" He came over to lounge in the chair across from her and she smiled in greeting as she caught her stray thoughts and filed them away for later.

"Hey, how's it going?"

"Oh pretty well, pretty well. But I've got some news for you, mademoiselle, and I think you'll like this." He was silent for a moment. "My _great_ grandfather is coming for a visit."

Feeling a burst of happiness at seeing her old friend, she leaned forward once more.

"When? When's he coming? Is Ayame coming too-"

He held up a hand to ward off her barrage of questions.

"Yes, of course. I thought they would be pleased to see you so I took the liberty of inviting them here next week. I hope I am not being intrusive?" He leaned close, a mere inch from her face as he seemed forever inclined to be.

"Of course not," she breathed, her excitement blocking out the rest of her senses and perhaps her judgment of his actions.

He began to lean closer and then her breath caught as she suddenly felt suffocated. Garou jumped backwards, knocking the chair to the floor in a clatter and both looked quickly up to the Taiyoukai who was pressing his aura down on them imperiously.

His anger was palpable in the air and she could feel it coming off of him in waves. And once again he was glaring at them with all that he was worth.

When she realized that his focus was more on Garou than her, she blanched. Was he really…? Feeling her own ire rise, she sent out a wave of her own aura to counter his.

"Sesshomaru," she growled. "Do not _dare_ to start the whole male-dominance thing. Don't _even_!"

He turned to her, his aura flaring dangerously at her defiant words.

"Do you welcome such advances? Have you really fallen so far in five centuries?" He smirked maliciously at her. "Or are you simply desperate?"

Her righteous anger burning and her hair flying about in torrents, she subconsciously shoved her desk to the side with a burst of energy and stepped closer to him. Their mutual auras battled for dominance, wreaking havoc in the room.

"_What did you say_?"

Her voice was dangerously quiet as she stopped directly before him, leaning in as far as she could, their auras buffeting against each other forcefully.

His expression was the stoic mask she remembered, but his eyes burned as they began to turn a pinkish hue. This did not stop her, despite the fact that it should have.

"Listen to this, Sesshomaru-_sama_. I do not need anyone. Not him, not you, not _anyone._ But if I choose to become close to someone it is not _your decision_ or anyone else's. _It is mine!_" She shoved against him with her reiki once more before letting it recede into her again, slowly, ever so slowly.

She stepped back, watching as his eyes returned to their original golden hue and his own angry aura receded. But his expression never changed. He glowered at her, no doubt indignant with her defiance.

"While you may think it is indeed your choice, surely you must realize that you are pack." He spoke slowly, annunciating each syllable. "And of this _pack_ I stand as alpha male. As such I _do_ have a say in who courts you, whether you like it or not."

"This is _not_ the Sengoku Jidai, Sesshomaru!" She cried, her hands fisting at her sides.

"Hn. But some things never change." He glared once more at Garou before leaving the floor, entering the elevator and ignoring them all as the doors closed.

Irritated beyond belief, Kagome screeched shrilly, her eyes screwing shut.

"DAMN DOGS!"

While she honestly had no intention of letting Garou court her, she still was angry that Sesshomaru strove to control any aspect of her life. It was like Inuyasha all over again.

She took in a deep breath, willing herself to calm, spreading her hands open as she counted to ten.

"Breath in, breath out," she muttered.

When she finally opened her eyes and took in her surroundings she realized that she had a lot to clean up and no doubt an angry employer waiting to speak with her.

Hearing a sharp breath, she glanced to the side and gasped.

"Oh! Garou!" She'd completely forgotten about him.

He was shoved against the far corner, as far away from where both she and Sesshomaru were duking it out as he could get.

He stood away from the wall shakily, his hand steadying him as he watched her bemusedly.

"Holy Kami," he murmured. "I knew the ancient ones were powerful but I've never experienced anything quite like _that!_"

Smiling bashfully at being referred to as an ancient one, she didn't bother mentioning that they had both barely accessed their true potentials.

"Yeah, well, we made a bit of a mess," she grumbled, moving to where her desk was shoved into the wall. Knowing that there was no way she'd be able to budge it alone now that her anger had receded, she turned to the wolf. "Think you could help me out a little?"

He nodded before approaching her slowly.

After a bit of resorting and picking-up everything was back to normal with the exception of a few broken vases and what not. She swept up the shards with a broom and then went to where she knew the Inu female was waiting, nodding as Garou left.

What she found surprised her.

"My lady?"

The Inu was leaning back in her chair, a hand covering her mouth as she chuckled silently to herself, her eyes glowing in delight.

It took a moment for her to settle enough to speak, her smile never leaving her face.

"It has been too long since I have last felt such a display." She cocked her head coyly at Kagome. "And somehow I feel it will not be the last. Not so long as you are in my employment and in my _pack._"

"I-I'm sorry about the mess, madam." Kagome wasn't sure what to say. She was so sure that she would be furious with her for making such a mess.

"Oh posh," she waved away her apology. "You cannot comprehend how boring these past few centuries have been. In all honesty I think both I and my son were waiting for something to liven things up again."

"Yeah, well, he's pretty pissed off at me now."

Seeing another smile drift to the Inu's face as she waved her away, Kagome turned unsurely back to her desk.

_What in the world was going on?_

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

A/N: Well that's it for this chapter, hope you guys liked it! Just kind of wanted to bring about a little necessary jealousy for our beloved Inu…Think maybe now he'll realize what he has?

Seeing how forlorn her boss seemed to be, Kagome's mind whirled about like a merry-go-round. She knew that at her age she had few things to amuse her and that no doubt on some days her life felt as meaningless as Kagome's frequently did. She knew how hard it was to have lived in the then and then shifted into the now, and she did not recommend such torment on anyone.

Coming to a decision, she set about planning as she worked, knowing exactly what she wanted to do.

She ended up staying in late, to put her plans into motion, and the next day she came in early in the morning with supplies. It was difficult, but she was satisfied with how everything had turned out. Now she just had to wait for her guests to arrive.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

When Sesshomaru got the request from Kagome to come to his mother's work so early in the morning he was a little irritated. He was, after all, a busy man and he had much to do. But she had expressed that it was important, so he decided to comply.

"Sesshomaru," came his mother's voice from the entrance. He turned to see her coming in behind him, her expression pleasantly surprised if not a little guarded. "Is there something that you required? Or have you come to visit your mother at last?"

He nodded to her in greeting, slowing his steps until she matched his stride to the elevator.

"I was called here, at Kagome's request. I assumed that you would know the reasoning."

She smiled wickedly.

"I do not."

He pressed the button on the elevator, masking his curiosity well.

"Hn."

They entered and ascended wordlessly, both curiosities peaked.

When the doors opened he was indeed surprised.

The scents that beckoned to him were so familiar to him that he could place them immediately, having known them since he was a young child. They were scents that were not often used in these times, and he picked out the agarwood instantly.

Glancing to his mother he took note of her twitching nose as well and they both stepped forward only to be greeted by the Miko.

His steps halted in surprise.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu," she greeted, bowing neatly at the waist, her hands placed in front of her primly. She was dressed in a traditional style yukata and her hair was drawn up with kanzashi decorating her midnight tresses. She smiled warmly, beckoning for them to come past the partition in the room.

They both went in hesitantly, glancing about.

In such a short time, their miko had brought in many decorative, old-style things to decorate the space with. It gave an old-world feeling and he had to admit that he appreciated what she had tried to do.

There was traditional Japanese food spread about the table, and he marveled at it. How long had she spent preparing this?

She gestured once more, this time to the table, and waited till they sat before she sat herself.

He watched her as she set to serve them their food, noting that she had left some of the meat quite rare out of consideration to their species.

"I hope you like what I've prepared," she murmured.


	11. Chapter 11: Invitation

Chapter 11: Invitations

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters…

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

After the little break that Kagome was given between projects, they were now again in the hectic swing of things. Assistants bustled in and out of the office all day, bringing clothing samples and sketches for their employer's perusal and approval. Or in most cases, rejection. It didn't help that they were now focusing on a youkai-only line, which had to be incredibly specific and meticulous down to every last detail. Otherwise the results could be disastrous.

There was a new director who would be coming in later in the week to help oversee the details, and Kagome couldn't help but be curious. This youkai apparently had personal connections to Sesshomaru as well as her employer, making her begin to wonder if she knew them as well. Most people that knew both Sesshomaru and his mother had known them from literally centuries before and they were usually people that she'd at least heard of in her travels, if she hadn't run into them personally at one point herself. To say that she was curious as a kitten was an understatement.

But none of that was foremost in her mind at the moment; there was business to be done.

Kagome herself was running around on all kinds of errands, and when in the office it was a constant flutter between her desk and the Inu matron's. She didn't have any time at all to stop and chat, and when Garou came to visit she had to turn him away point blank. Strangely she felt no guilt whatsoever about it as she went back to business, rushing over to the Inu female with a stack of fabric samples.

"Kagome darling, I need the list. The one with the fire-rat blouses and spider-silk chemises."

"Of course, Madame, right away," she replied as she made a beeline for her desk once more. She was so focused on her mission that she very nearly rammed into the one person in the world that nobody else could possibly oversee.

Strong hands steadied her, holding her upright as she lost her balance on her bright red pumps.

"Oh! Sesshomaru!" She greeted him quickly, blinking rapidly as she righted herself and focused on the person before her before turning and grabbing a file off of her desk.

He looked as if he was about to say something but she darted off to his mother, unthinkingly ignoring him.

When she returned to her desk again the Inu male once more attempted to speak to her, but to no avail.

"Hold on just one minute, Sesshomaru," she murmured, holding up a finger.

She sat in her seat, quickly grabbing the phone from it's holster and dialing down to the tailors.

"Hello? Yes, this is Kagome. Madame Taisho was wondering if the outerwear samples are finished yet?" she questioned politely. He snorted quietly, sure that his mother had not been so casual in her wonderment. No doubt it had originally been more of a demand.

"Yes, she will need them immediately."

Thinking that she was finally free to speak, he opened his mouth once again, only to be interrupted.

"What? The formal jacket?" Kagome was still on the phone and whatever it was that the tailors had just brought up had troubled her. "Really? That bad?" She frowned cutely, her full lips perked in a pout. "Ah, Crap! Alright," she sighed dejectedly. "Yes, I'll tell her. Yes. Thank you." She stood from her seat hurriedly, mumbling a quick apology to the male that stood waiting for her as she darted back to his mother. He sighed inaudibly, knowing that it would be impossible to get even a minute of her time on such a busy day. With one last glance and a decisive sniff, he turned and left.

Kagome, for her part, was so distracted by the chaos that was ensuing around her that she didn't even realize that he'd gone until a half hour later. She'd glanced about, eyes searching, but she didn't have time to hunt him down. So with a sigh she continued on her more recent errand.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0

More than halfway through the day Kagome's stomach grumbled angrily at her, reminding her that it required sustenance, but she knew that she wouldn't have time to sit down and eat. She was lucky that she had managed breakfast, in all honesty.

Going to her desk to search for something small to snack on, Kagome was brought up short when she got there only to find a fresh green tea latte sitting on her coaster.

Brows furrowing, she picked up the cup and turned it, seeing something written with black sharpie on the side of it.

A number and the words _Call me after work tonight_ were scrawled in perfect script. Grinning, she took a sip and hurried back to work.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

A/N: That's all folks! More coming...NOW!


	12. Chapter 12: Insight Into the Past

Chapter 12: Insight Into the Past

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters…

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Moonlight shone down in the city of Tokyo, barely noticeable among all of the colorful, luminescent lights, but one woman delighted in the natural ambience as she bustled to her destination, her cell held to her ear.

"Yeah, I'm here. I'm coming in." The dark haired miko hit the red button on her phone as she entered a classy little bar. It was well after midnight, but that didn't seem to bother the Inu as he insisted that she meet him for drinks.

She tiredly sauntered to the bar, spotting his aura easily from the door, and draped her jacket over the back of a stool before sitting.

He turned to her and nodded a greeting.

"Your mother has banned me from any heavy drinking, so I hope you don't plan on starting any drinking games," she began, her tone teasing. She was admittedly still a little cross with the Inu, but she was trying not to let it get to her. After all, he was an ancient male who was used to his old ways. She couldn't really hold it against him, even if it DID aggravate her to no end.

He smirked in reply.

"If I _did_ instigate such a game, you can be sure I would win regardless."

"Right. Well your youkai tolerance isn't fair."

"It is merely what I was naturally given, miko, and it is no fault of mine. Or are you discriminating against me because I'm youkai?"

She stuck her tongue out at him playfully, before turning and ordering a drink from the barkeep, unaware of the way his gaze lingered on her. When the ningen male turned away once more to make her drink, she swiveled her stool back to the Inu beside her with a grin.

"You and I both know that _that_ is not a possibility."

He neither confirmed nor denied her statement, instead taking a swig of his drink.

When the barkeep gave her her drink she sipped it gingerly, eyeing Sesshomaru from the corner of her eye.

"So, what was it that you were so insistent on speaking to me about?"

"Insistent? I was not aware that I had been insistent." His eyes gleamed under the false lighting.

"Oh you seemed to be pretty insistent to me," she smirked, taking another sip.

"Hn. Have you eaten yet?"

With the mention of food, her stomach decided to make itself known once more, gurgling rather rudely.

Kagome blushed prettily at the knowing look on his face.

"Come. Dinner." They stood with their drinks and went to a booth situated in the corner, a waitress bringing them menus immediately.

"I probably shouldn't be eating so late in the evening," she murmured quietly, still a little embarrassed.

"You need sustenance, miko, or do you think you are youkai?"

She snorted at that.

"Hardly. But they say it's not good to eat past seven. I have to watch my girlish figure, you know." She grinned impishly at him, twirling the ice in her glass. When his eyes raked over her form slowly, she swallowed without thought and took yet another hurried sip.

His deep voice reverberated through her.

"_That _is something that you need not concern yourself with. Trust me."

She said nothing as the waitress returned and Sesshomaru ordered for the both of them, somehow accustomed to her tastes in food. She'd learned never to question such things when it came to Sesshomaru; he'd always managed to know things about her that she'd never divulged to him or anyone in his vicinity.

They ate in companionable silence, but Kagome couldn't help but notice the noise levels in the bar. There was a surprising amount of people in it for a Monday evening, and when she mentioned as much he nodded almost forlornly.

"There is a never-ending hum of sound in this period. And while I have adjusted to it, it never truly is gone."

"Yeah, it's irritating even for me. I don't know how _you _handle it. It's like a bee buzzing in my ears." She stabbed at a piece of pasta and shoved it into her mouth greedily. He hummed in agreement, taking a bite of steak into his mouth.

"I was going to stay, you know," she murmured casually.

When he glanced up, his gaze questioning, she clarified.

"In the Sengoku Jidai. I was going to stay." When his brows rose in obvious surprise, she went on. "Yeah, I even had it all planned out; had my bags packed, even said goodbye to my family. I didn't think I'd ever have to listen to the sounds of Tokyo ever again." She took a sip of her drink. "Or at least not for a few centuries."

His eyes took on a strange expression. One she'd never seen on him before. It was as if he was trying to read her mind, his golden orbs focused and intent, his brows furrowed.

"And why didn't you?"

His question was so quiet, just barely above a whisper.

But she heard it none-the-less.

And it was an easy answer.

"I wished on the jewel."

Understanding dawned on his face and Kagome smiled forlornly. She hadn't talked about this to anyone but her family and it was a bit of a relief to get it out in the open. But then she was talking much faster.

"It didn't turn out how I thought it would. I thought that if I made the conscious decision to stay, if I _really_ decided to do it then the jewel would accept that, or at least _acknowledge_ it! And let me stay! But it didn't!" She slapped a hand down on the table for emphasis, her food forgotten. "Next thing I know I wake up in my bed like none of it ever happened! I thought I'd dreamt it all, somehow, and waking up became the nightmare that I didn't want to face! Do you know how terrible that is?" She was leaning over the table between them, her expression pained.

Sesshomaru blinked once. Twice. And then he leaned forward as well, his hand reaching to cover hers as he placed a gentle, lingering kiss to her temple.

When he pulled away Kagome found that her eyes were welling with tears, blurring her vision and stopping any sound that may have escaped her.

It had been a completely platonic gesture and the feelings that he expressed to her in doing such a thing were almost apologetic. He understood, and he knew her misery. The strange sensation from the most unlikely of people caught her so off guard that she didn't know how to react otherwise. And so she sat, her hands fisted as she quietly sobbed, his larger hand still resting atop one of hers.

After an unknown amount of time she calmed somewhat, feeling incredibly tired.

She leaned forward to rest her forehead in her un-occupied hand, sighing and taking a deep, shaking breath.

"It has been a long day and you need to rest. Come. I'll bring you home."

She bobbed her head a little, standing when he tugged on her hand gently.

"How is it that you always know exactly what I need?" She thought aloud.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

When Kagome and Sesshomaru got to her apartment she slumped over to her couch, dropping her purse and heels by the door, feeling ridiculously exhausted. She listened as Sesshomaru removed his shoes as well and went into her kitchen. When he returned he was carrying two cold glasses of happily accepted water.

He handed her one and then sat beside her, his posture strangely relaxed on her cushy blue couch.

Kagome took a sip of the water and leaned back into a pillow, her gaze lazily turning to the Inu beside her. Her thoughts were swirling around her mind like hazy clouds, but there was one thought that she was clear on.

"Thank you _so_ much Sesshomaru," she began, feeling shy and somewhat embarrassed. She wanted to convey her thanks to him somehow, and though words were seldom enough for such gratitude, it was all that she could offer. "You have no idea how much it helps to have someone to talk to that will actually understand without wanting to commit me to a mental institution."

He looked thoughtful for a moment and then there was a slight gleam of mischief in his eyes.

"I did not say that that was not a possibility. I have already phoned the institute; they will be here momentarily. I am merely waiting."

She couldn't help but laugh out loud and she smiled widely at him, feeling much more content knowing that he wasn't judgmental of her lapse in control. He grinned at her and his gaze was gentle.

She reached a hand over and patted his knee, attempting to convey her gratefulness in another way.

"You really don't have to be so nice to me. I'm still not quite used to it," she teased. "Cuz I mean, going from attempted murder to polite acquaintances is, admittedly, a little strange. Isn't it?" His eyes hardened momentarily and she was beginning to think she'd said the wrong thing. Maybe he wasn't receptive to such a thought?

"We are not merely acquaintances Kagome. Even I will admit it."

She frowned.

"But then what are we?"

"Hmm. It is difficult to define, but there are numerous connections that make it impossible for either of us to claim indifference."

She nodded her head slowly, sluggishly.

"I suppose. You _were_ Inuyasha's only sibling, and I was always very fond of Rin."

"Hnn. And you are working for my mother."

"Yeah," she mumbled, removing her hand from his person.

"And let's not forget that you _are_ pack, whether you accept it or not. This makes it impossible for me to turn a blind eye."

Kagome frowned, feeling a little irritated by the reminder.

"You know, Sessh-"

"I am sorry."

Her mind blanked.

"What?"

"I am sorry for my barbaric actions the other day, and in previous times. It was inexcusable."

She placed her glass down, reaching forward to place her palm to his forehead, concern furrowing her brow.

"Are you okay Sesshomaru?"

He wrapped a hand around her wrist, drawing it away.

"I am perfectly fine, Miko. Even I can admit when I am wrong."

"But you never have before…"

"Hnn. But then I have never been wrong before."

They watched each other for a moment, neither voicing their thoughts, and it was only when Kagome caught a glance at the clock that she wrested her wrist from his hold.

"It's late. I really should go to bed now," she murmured.

"Hnn." After releasing her, his hands rested somewhat stiffly on his thighs, fisted. "You are right. I will leave you then."

She nodded, but in her head she was against it. He should stay. They were friends. And pack. And…what…?

"You don't have to leave," she mumbled, turning her face away to hide her blush.

"What?"

"I mean, it's late. You could stay." She stood. "You can have the couch if you like." When she turned to him again there was a curiosity in his posture, but he seemed resigned.

"Very well. If you do not mind, I will stay."

She nodded.

"Alright. Well, goodnight then Sesshomaru."

"Goodnight, Kagome."

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

A/N: Alright, well hopefully Kagome doesn't sound too whiny! ^^ I just wanted to kind of hint at what happened and why she was in the future now permenantly! And HEY! Sesshy finally agreed to stay! ;D More to come soon!


	13. Chapter 13: Guardian

Chapter 13: Guardian

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters…

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

As Sesshomaru reclined on the sofa he thought about what Kagome had said earlier that evening. She'd obviously intended to stay with his half-brother, in the past, and he had to admit that he himself had noticed her disappearance almost immediately. He had not lamented, but he had acknowledged that she had been a faithful ally.

Now in these times, despite her old hurt over the matter, he was strangely satisfied with how things were turning out. It wasn't that he was unsympathetic to her pain, he was quite the opposite, but deep down he was a selfish creature. He'd gone so long -since Rin's death- without a companion that he could trust and speak to honestly. And then she was there. In her correct time. And curiously enough she was often at his side.

This left him feeling quite content.

Knowing the miko from the olden days and then finding her again so close to home in the present had been so utterly refreshing. Life had begun to dull in all of the centuries since the sengoku jidai, and then she sauntered back into his life as if she'd never left. She was vibrant, quirky, and confident in herself. It was as if the sun had begun shining again. He could never leave that.

He scented the apartment, subconsciously checking for any threats, before trying once more to relax. But it was impossible.

Sighing, he stood from the couch and slowly went down the hall to Kagome's room, and turning, he sat against the door frame. Moving into the familiar position that he long ago assumed when on guard, he finally relaxed.

He took a deep breath, taking in her scent, delighted with how it literally permeated her apartment. _Now_ he could rest.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

A/N: Short little chapter, I know, but there's more to come soon so don't fret! ^_^


	14. Chapter 14: Caught

Chapter 14: Caught

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters…

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

When Kagome woke up she stretched languidly, eyes lazily glancing to her clock. 6:59. Of course. She always woke up at this time, having been drilled into her head and into her habits from the Sengoku Jidai.

She sat up, running a hand through her mass of unruly midnight hair.

"Ugh, I don't want to get up…," she mumbled to herself. Despite her qualms she got out of bed and went to use the bathroom before breakfast, her mind a haze. Opening her door, she sauntered down the hall, certain smells beginning to register in her mind.

Curious, she went to the kitchen and had to do a double take at what she found.

There, sitting at her table, was Sesshomaru with a newspaper calmly drinking coffee. A plate of eggs, ham and toast was waiting at her usual place beside her own cup of steaming coffee, the variety section of the paper placed neatly beside it all. Intrigued, she sat in her chair, eyes darting to the Inu. He paid her no mind.

Feeling a slightly chill breeze from the open window she shivered, reaching for her coffee. Glancing down, her eyes widened and she quickly looked to the Inu once more. He was still very much absorbed in his paper, thankfully. Too late she realized that her nightwear was a little bold and risqué, and she lamented not grabbing her robe first. How she could have possibly forgotten, she would never know.

Slowly, so as not to attract attention, she reached for the paper he'd set aside for her and opened it, vaguely realizing that he knew which section she preferred. She used the paper as a sort of shield, hoping that she could eat and then quickly go to change into something more appropriate for work without him noticing. She somehow managed to eat her food while doing so.

"Is it not customary to greet one another in the morning?"

His deep and sultry voice startled her and she paused, like a deer in the headlights.

"G-good morning, Sesshomaru-sama."

She watched him and when his golden gaze turned to her she shifted them elsewhere, a light blush staining her cheeks. He was shirtless. _How_ had she not _noticed_?

"Sama? You have not referred to me as such in quite a while, Kagome. What brought this on, may I ask?"

She said nothing, instead choosing to pick at her food and take a sip of her drink. He began speaking again in that sinfully rich voice of his and it took a moment for his words to register beyond her distraction.

"Is it because you are embarrassed to be seen wearing such a naughty, red, baby-doll nightdress?"

She choked on her coffee, wide blue eyes darting to his in horror as she pulled the newspaper close like a blanket.

"I must admit red is a charming color on you, miko." He leaned back in his chair, his hands loosely holding the papers before him as he regarded the slips of lace he could see from behind her shield. "And is that white flowered lace above it?" Golden eyes bore into embarrassed Blue ones. "How strangely similar to the Inu house colors," he murmured quietly. "Co-incidence?"

She darted from her seat, clutching the paper to her like a lifeline as she ran to her safe haven of a room, leaving a chuckling Inu behind.

"I think not."

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

A/N: XD Ohhhhhh I had too much fun writing that! Kudos to Glitchgirl23 for spotting my plans! ;) It was predictable, of course, but I could not resist! I do hope you all enjoyed this little chapter!


	15. Chapter 15: Struggles

Chapter 15: Struggles

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters…

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

As they rode in Sesshomaru's car Kagome tried valiantly not to look at him, a permanent blush staining her cheeks. She felt completely embarrassed and humiliated to have been caught by the Inu in her nightdress and she honestly had no idea of how to socialize with the centuries old male now.

It was just so strange! She still wasn't completely used to the newer Sesshomaru and she was having such a hard time understanding how HE was so accustomed to the present's ways. For some reason she kept feeling as if he would revert to the old ways, and this instant was one of the ones that befuddled her.

In the Sengoku Jidai women wore such modest clothing, leaving everything up to the imagination. So when Sesshomaru didn't bat so much as an eyelash at her skimpy nightgown she couldn't help but feel a little stunned. She expected something…more.

So when they arrived at her work, she remained silent and withdrawn as they rode in the elevator and as they entered the office of his mother. She felt so utterly distracted and yet empty. Such a strange sensation.

So of course she would not notice when Sesshomaru strode confidently to his mother, nor when said mother eyed them both curiously.

She DID notice however when the female Inu declared that they were all three to go to the market.

Her eyes widened and she sat ramrod straight in her chair.

"P-pardon? What was that Milady?"

"We are going to the street market. Immediately."

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Kimiko watched with great satisfaction as her miko fidgeted in the seat beside her son. She knew that he had spent the evening in her apartment, and while she knew from scent that nothing untoward had happened she was still optimistic.

In all honesty she didn't know how they had managed not to bed one another yet. It was obvious that they were completely enamored of each other, and she knew from first-hand experience that her son had been particularly irritable when the miko had first disappeared centuries ago. Not that he would ever admit it.

She remembered clearly the confounded expression on his face when he first laid eyes on the female again after so many years. And then a strange delight lit his golden orbs, hidden quickly behind a stoic façade. But she knew better.

"Kagome dear, would you please retrieve some water and hand it to me?"

Of course they were riding in her personal limo, as she was most unwilling to ride in anything less. As such, there was a convenient mini-refrigerator always supplied with drinks. The most convenient of this, though, was that Sesshomaru was between the miko and said refrigerator. Knowing her son the way she did, she doubted that he would move.

She watched, in nothing short of amusement, as Kagome nervously eyed him and the fridge as if her glances alone would acquire assistance. When the male ignored her in favor of staring out the window, his arms crossed, Kagome huffed and lay across his lap on her belly to reach the low-lying box. Kimiko nearly snorted aloud when Kagome's fingers reached just short of the glass door's handle.

Kagome didn't say a thing as she struggled to reach it, squirming a little as she stretched, oblivious to Sesshomaru's reactions to her struggles. But _she_ was not oblivious to her son's plight.

The poor male's eyes widened and his nostrils flared, his jaw clenching when the girl stretched further onto his lap, her thighs resting intimately across his own. When the girl still could not reach it he quite literally picked her up around the waist and placed her back in her seat, gruffly reaching over to grab a bottle himself.

"Hey!" the girl cried in protest. Of course she would not appreciate being manhandled in such a way.

Sesshomaru tossed the bottle to his mother without a spare glance, resuming his slightly stiff posture and crossing his arms and legs.

She smirked to herself as she took a drink, a hint of his arousal in the air.

_Ohhhh this was going to be such fun!_

She reclined in her seat as she thought of ways to manipulate her favorite toys.


	16. Chapter 16: Revenge

Chapter 16: Revenge

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters…

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Sesshomaru sighed as they meandered along the street, eyeing the vendors warily. He wasn't particularly trusting of them, and in all honesty he had no idea why they were there in the first place. For some reason his senile mother insisted and never gave any reasoning. What irritated him further was that he was required to wear his masking charm, as he always did when out in public among ningen, and he did NOT appreciate it in the slightest. Although he had to admit, Kagome's expression as she watched his appearance change in complete fascination was rather amusing.

He trailed a few feet behind the miko as she browsed, watching her chat amiably with the workers and smile at every passerby as if she knew them. Which of course, she didn't. He could never understand her propensity to like everyone.

The female trailed her hands along flower petals, jingling necklaces and silk scarves, happily taking in every detail. It made him feel strangely relaxed to watch her, and he would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying himself minutely.

She looked up, catching his eye.

"Sessh, come here," she called. He grimaced slightly at the nickname, a bit annoyed that she would call him that in public.

He sauntered closer, his hands in his pockets.

"I do not remember giving you permission to refer to me as such," he murmured as she turned back to the stand. He watched as she ignored him and then turned and presented a pair of sunglasses, modeling them.

"What do you think?" She tilted her head cutely. But the lenses were much to big for her facial structure. He frowned.

Nodding to herself she took them off and perused the others.

Eyebrows rising, he continued observing.

She put on a slimmer pair and turned again.

She said nothing, waiting for a reaction to the bright green frames. They were much too clashing with her eyes.

Curious to know if she'd understand, he merely let the corner of his mouth twitch.

She nodded once more, her own lips set in a small frown.

"Yeah I thought so too. Hmm."

She frowned as she eyed the rows of glasses critically. And then, "Ah hah!" She picked up a pair of bright magenta horn-rimmed glasses and this time instead of putting them on herself she placed them on _his_ face, catching him completely by surprise.

As he stood in shock she giggled to herself, her attempt at hiding it behind her hands pointless.

He honestly had no idea of how to react to this assault on his person. Had she really…?

Kagome burst into a fit of giggles and he growled low, ripping the offending things off of his face and stiffly placing them back onto the tacky velvet table.

With a snort of derision he turned and left the table.

"Hey! I'm sorry," she called between giggles, rushing to keep up with his pace. "I'm really sorry Sessh-" he turned sharply, cutting her off with a look. "Sesshomaru," she corrected slowly. "I just really couldn't resist." He snorted to himself and began to peruse a silks table blindly. There really wasn't anything to warrant his attention.

"It's just still so strange for me," she murmured from beside him as she ran a hand along an intricately designed silk. "I still have a hard time seeing you like this. It's bizarre."

He nodded in acknowledgement. He could understand how strange it would be for her. He had had centuries to slowly change with the world, but she was not there for it so she would not see the transitions he went through. For her it would be an abrupt change to suddenly accustom herself to.

He focused on one scarf in particular, the red and white catching his eye as his thoughts wandered.

While it was all strange for her, it was now so very _right_ for him. Because now she finally seemed like she belonged. In the past he had never truly connected her with her friends or the situation. Everything she said and did had been bizarre to him, and her clothing stood out like a sore thumb from the rest. But now. _Now_ it all made sense. _Now_ he knew that she was actually incredibly normal for her times. And while this realization made her go from bizarre to normal, it allowed her finer attributes to shine through. It brought her kindness, joy and natural beauty to the forefront. How he could have ignored it so blatantly before, he would never know.

Of course, just because he would acknowledge it to himself now, did not mean that he would acknowledge it out loud.

With a smirk at his impending revenge, he picked up the red and white floral silk scarf and wound it around her neck. When she looked up at him with questioning eyes he gave her his best poker face.

"To match your nightdress."

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

A/N: Ahhh I couldn't resist! :D


	17. Chapter 17: False Callings

Chapter 17: False Callings

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters…

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Kagome sighed as she left her apartment building, walking as quickly as possible to avoid the pervert in the apartment next to her. He'd been hitting on her since she moved into the building a couple of years ago and she was getting really sick of the guy. She'd tried laying down hints, and even outright said that she was not interested, but still he pursued. And his persistence was incredibly irritating.

Just as she came up to the light her phone began ringing a jaunty tune, and thinking that it was her employer, she answered it as sweetly as possible.

"This is Kagome," she smiled.

There was silence on the other end, and then a deep timbre of a voice resounded in her ear.

"Are you always so very eager to please my mother so early in the morning?"

She nearly stopped in her tracks, halfway through the light, before panicking and running the rest of the way in her lacy green pumps.

"Sesshomaru! I wasn't expecting your call!" she rushed to explain, falling back into her normal speaking voice. "What can I do for you?"

Silence once more.

"My mother claimed that she was unable to reach you."

"Really?" She peered down at her phone for a moment and saw no new messages or missed calls. Putting the phone back to her ear, she frowned. "I wasn't notified of her trying to reach me…"

"Hn. Perhaps you should purchase a new phone."

"Hey, I doubt it's my phone, it's practically brand new!" she cried, indignant.

"Are you saying that my mother was being deceptive?"

There was a strange tone to his voice, and she wasn't sure what to say. In all honesty she DID think that his mother had perhaps been exaggerating. She was not _completely_ unaware of the female Inu's attempts at putting them together.

She sighed, resignedly.

"What was it that she needed?" she asked calmly, attempting to change the subject in case he'd been offended.

"She merely requested that you bring her a caramel croissant from Le Café de le Cerise."

"That's all?"

"Hn."

"Really?" She wanted to be sure that there would not be a possibility for her to miss something and show up empty handed.

"And now you are accusing this one of deception?" His tone was teasing this time, and she relaxed, laughing a little.

"Of _course_ not, Sesshomaru-sama!" she crooned overly-sweet into her phone.

Silence yet again.

"It does not suit you to play the simpering, submissive female."

She snorted.

"Yeah, well being up-front and abrasive doesn't seem to work either," she grumbled, thinking of her neighbor.

"How do you mean?"

"Well, for example, this guy in my building. He just does NOT understand that I have no interest in him. None."

"You have directly told this male that you are not interested?"

"Yes."

"And he still pursues?"

"Yes," she groaned in irritation. "And now I am going to have to look for a new apartment that's close by and half-way decent. Which will be impossible to find at a reasonable price."

"Hn." They were both silent for a few moments as Kagome entered the little French café and ordered the croissant for her employer.

"I must go," he rumbled.

"Kay, bye."

He hung up without another word and she looked at her phone in slight wonderment. How very strange.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

As Kagome entered the office of the Inu, she set her purse at her desk and brought the caramel croissant forward.

When she reached the female's desk, she was affronted with a very abrupt look.

"Kagome, dear." Her golden gaze was rather penetrating. "I hear you are looking for an apartment."

"Wha-? How-"

"Sesshomaru." Her voice was all business as she leaned forward to lean on her desk elegantly. "I believe I have the perfect place for you."

Kagome was slightly shocked. While in her stupor, her mouth hung open a little and she could do nothing but eye her employer strangely.

"That's very kind of you, Milady, but-"

"I will hear no 'buts'. I insist. It is the perfect place; nearby and of superb quality."

"Yes, but, is it something that I can afford?"

"Hn. I have verified that it is within your means with my accountant. There will be no problems in acquiring it."

"But Milady-"

"Stop."

Kagome stood straight, her eyes wide, swallowing thickly.

The Inu leaned forward even more, her eyes drifting to half-mast in an almost seductive way.

"Your employer, your _pack female_, is aiding you in finding a place of residence. I will hear no refusals. I expect you to trust me in knowing what is best for you. Do you understand, Kagome? Do you trust me?"

Kagome swallowed again, shivering as she felt the Inu's aura brush along her own in an inviting way.

"Y-yes," she murmured, nodding her head slightly.

Kimiko broke out into a wide smile, her canines gleaming.

"Fantastic. You move in in three days time."

"Wait, what?"

"Three days, miko."

"But how-"

"I sent in your application, and with a little push they were all too happy to accept it on such short notice."

"But how-?"

The Inu snorted indignantly as she leaned back in her seat again, her gaze focused on her nails as she preened.

"Do you really believe that _I_ would not have access to all of your information, Kagome Higurashi?" Said miko gaped, her hands tightly fisted around the croissant's bag. "Do not be surprised and accept my good-will graciously. As you know, it is not often bestowed."

"Of course," she whispered.

Coming back to her senses, Kagome cleared her throat and stepped forward to place the bag on the Inu's desk. Said Inu glanced at it curiously, her nose twitching slightly.

"What is this?"

"Your caramel croissant…?"

Confused eyes looked up at her.

"My what?"

"When Sesshomaru called he said that you wanted a caramel croissant."

The female's eyes were completely blank for a few moments before she slowly blinked, her gaze never leaving Kagome's.

"Oh yes," she murmured, "Of course."

A delicately clawed hand came up to take the bag slowly, as she continued to watch Kagome.

"Is there anything else that you require, Milady?"

She shook her head minutely, dismissing her with a wave of her hand.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Once she was sure that Kagome was out of ear-shot, she picked up her cell and dialed a well used number.

"Mother," came his solemn greeting.

"Sesshomaru, darling, when you called me I admit I thought it was a little abrupt. But now I find myself befuddled. Am I going senile in my old age, or did you simply _claim_ that I requested a croissant from my darling assistant?"

There was silence as an answer and she knew that she had caught him in the act.

"I thought as much. I do not appreciate you making me doubt the further ability of my mentality. I flatter myself to think that I am not _quite_ so old just yet."

"Apologies, mother."

"Hn." She grinned openly. "If you need an excuse to speak with the miko, come up with something _other_ than this Kimiko." A glimmer of mischief shone in her bright eyes as she thought of a way to tease him further with a little hint as to where the miko would end up. "In the future perhaps you could call upon her for a cup of flour."

"What?"

With a click of a nail, she hung up on the confused male with a snicker of glee.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

A/N: Hee hee! XD Ohhh I have ideas for this and I am delighted! :D Hope you all enjoyed it! And I realized that to have her leave her own apartment and move into another one is a little unrealistic, but when you are Kimiko-sama you can do anything! ;)


	18. Chapter 18: New Neighbor

Chapter 18: New Neighbor

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters…

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

True to her word, in three days time Kagome was moved into her new apartment. In all honesty she didn't know how she could afford it, it was much too nice of a place, but the rent was within her means so she didn't complain or argue. Her brother had helped her with the majority of the heavy lifting and once the majority of her things were unpacked, he left her to her business.

She hummed a merry tune as she went about opening the last of the boxes; her intimates. She placed them all neatly in her top drawer, blushing to her roots when she came across her red and white lace nightdress. Stamping down her embarrassment, she finished and went to make herself some dinner, thoroughly enjoying her day off that had been graciously allowed her.

She made a fantastic Italian pasta recipe that she'd learned from a friend of hers that just so happened to be a chef at one of the finest Italian restaurants in Tokyo. It was delicious and always made her day when she could eat it.

Once she finished eating, she eyed the rest of the food, knowing that she couldn't possibly eat it all herself before it got bad. Deciding to be a good neighbor, she packed it up and went out her door into the hallway. She stood there for a moment, wondering if she should bring it to the neighbor to her immediate right, or left. Randomly picking one, she went to the left.

Humming once more, she knocked on the door and waited. She waited for several minutes, but there was no answer, so she tried again. She knew that whoever it was, was home, because she'd heard their door close rather loudly a half an hour ago.

Hearing some grumbling on the other side of the door, she pasted a happy smile on, hoping that she was not about to make their day worse than it sounded as if it already had been.

She waited patiently, but when the door opened her mind went completely blank, her smile still in place.

A silver-haired Inu stared down at her, scowling in irritation.

Glancing down to what she carried, he sniffed.

"Do you make it a habit to make home deliveries, miko?"

He waved a hand in front of her face.

She blinked.

Sighing, he took the container from her hands and closed the door in her face.

Blinking strangely still, she slowly walked back to her apartment. Only one thought circled in her mind.

_I should have gone to the right._

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Sesshomaru scowled down at the Tupperware container in his hands. In all honesty he was starving, but he was unsure of it. Why had she brought him food? And what in the world was with her expression? Obviously she had brought him the food rather deliberately, so why the look of surprise?

He set the container on the island, prying it open to get a better whiff of it.

_Ahh, it smelled delicious!_

Ignoring his thoughts for once, he went to reach for a plate from the cupboard and a fork, conveying the pasta to his dish and digging in heartily.

Did the miko know how to cook?

It didn't matter, he'd decided, because wherever she got it from, it was amazing!

He finished the food quickly and efficiently, his sour mood from earlier lifting exponentially. It did not surprise him, the miko had always been good for a mood-lifting although it was usually at her own expense.

Deciding that he would have to thank her properly, he picked up his cell from the counter and dialed her number.

It rang a few times before she picked up, her voice rather subdued.

"Hello?"

"Where is it that you acquired that dish, miko?"

"I made it," she murmured quietly, timidly.

"Did you? Are you certain?"

"Why would I lie?"

"Hn. You accused this one of lying at a previous time, it is only fair that I return the favor."

"I guess…"

He smirked, walking over to his balcony and sliding open the door.

"Where are you? Are you still nearby?"

He stepped out onto said balcony, enjoying the way that the breeze tugged gently at his hair.

"I'm right here."

"What?" Her voice sounded strangely echoed. He pulled the cell away from his ear, looking down to see if there were any malfunctions.

"I'm right here," came her amazed voice.

Eyes widening, he slowly turned to his left.

There, standing at the balcony beside him, was Kagome, her cell to her ear as she stared at him openly.

Both stared at the other, completely surprised and slightly confused. Sesshomaru was the first to break the ice, hitting the 'end call' button on his phone.

"Why, may I ask, are you there?"

"I'm your neighbor," she whispered, swallowing thickly in her nervousness.

"My neighbor?" There was shock in his voice, and disbelief. "Surely you jest."

She shook her head slowly, unblinkingly.

"I do not."

"How in the world did you accomplish this?"

"Your mother got me this apartment. She insisted." Both gaped when the realization struck them that once more they were being manipulated by the Inu matron.

"Mother," he muttered darkly, clenching his cell dangerously tight in his fist.

"Well, I guess we're neighbors now…it won't be that bad," came her quiet whisper. He looked up at her once more to find her blushing.

"Did you like the pasta?"

Blinking, he drew in a deep breath and was instantly rewarded with her scent as it drifted to him from her balcony.

"Hn. It was quite…delicious."

"Oh good," she sighed.

"Wait here."

He turned and went into his apartment, stopping for a moment to lean against his counter. _How in the seven hells-?_ He breathed in deeply, and slowly out, repeating this several times. What was he going to do now? This was such an awkward position! And now he would see her all the time, would probably bump into her randomly, and more than likely have to ride in the elevator with her daily. _Kami, what was he going to do? _He knew that he would be able to smell her scent constantly now with such close quarters, and especially if he left his balcony door or windows open. It would be a constant tease.

"Sesshomaru?" Her soft and slightly concerned voice drifted to his ears and he leaned back off of the counter slowly. "Are you alright?"

He went to grab the Tupperware from his counter and returned to the balcony.

"I am fine," he replied as he handed her the container over his railing.

She smiled tightly as she took it, her nervousness permeating her otherwise sweet and seductive scent. He didn't like it.

Sighing, he leaned on his railing and tossed his hair over his shoulder.

"I suppose there is nothing to be done, now that you are here. I trust that you will be a quiet neighbor?"

She nodded quickly.

"No loudly obnoxious parties till five a.m.?"'

"No," she smirked, realizing that he was teasing her.

"And no stripping on your balcony?"

"Only on Wednesdays," she grinned.

"Very well. Then welcome to the building, Higurashi."

He extended a hand and she took it with a smile.

"Thanks."

They both leaned comfortably on their side of the balconies.

"Well at least now I don't have to worry about perverts spying on me," she murmured. He snorted in reply. Glancing up, she smirked. "Well, at least not that one."

She went into her apartment with a wave and he openly grinned as she went.

_Little minx._

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

That night Kagome lay awake in her bed, unable to sleep. It had been a very long and tiring day but she just could NOT get to sleep for the life of her! She supposed it was partially due to the fact that Sesshomaru lived next door. It was really rather bizarre and it made her nervous. It wasn't that she didn't like the guy, quite the opposite really, but she was a bit nervous to know that he was always there. Always. He worked essentially the same hours that she did and he returned around the same time that she did as well. She just _knew_ that they were going to be bumping into each other all the time now. In reality she was thrilled, but petrified.

And then there was the feeling of being in a new, but foreign place. Being alone, it made it harder for her to integrate into it.

With a sigh, she rolled onto her back and stared up at her new ceiling. How was she ever going to sleep?

Just as she began to literally count sheep, she felt a fuzziness along her senses. Instantly recognizing it for what it was, she gasped. His aura was near her, as if timidly brushing along the edges of her own, asking her if she was awake.

With a small smile, she replied with a slight brush of her own.

_Definitely._

His aura wrapped around her slowly, seeking, questioning.

_Why are you still awake?_ He seemed to be asking.

She allowed a bit of her anxiousness to seep into her own in response as well as her uncertainty of being in a new place.

He seemed to understand, because his aura warmed as it settled around her like a blanket, comforting her. There were no other interactions between them, but neither withdrew their auras. His remained around her and she found herself quickly drifting to sleep with the comfort of his presence, knowing that she was safe. It was almost like cuddling into a soft blanket fresh out of the dryer.

The effects were instantaneous. She didn't have another thought for her worries.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

A/N: And there you go guys, hope you liked it! :D You all knew it was coming! Lol!


	19. Chapter 19: Good Morning

Chapter 19: Good Morning

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters…

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

When Kagome awoke the next morning she felt completely refreshed, and it was all thanks to Sesshomaru's fantastically cuddly aura! Humming, she went about getting her breakfast ready, taking a sip of her morning coffee in the mean-time. Just as she was about to sit down to quickly eat, she heard a soft knocking.

Eyebrows raising, she turned to her balcony door. _Had she really heard knocking?_

And then she felt a brushing of an oh-so-familiar aura.

"Oh!"

Jumping to her feet she went to the door, just now seeing the fisted hand about to knock once more.

"Coming!" she called softly. The hand withdrew and she opened the door.

There was the Inu, torso leaning over the gap between the railings so that he could reach. When she stepped out he leaned back into his own space, subtly smoothing out the wrinkles in his shirt.

"Good morning!" she smiled cheerily. Her eyes took in his slightly disheveled appearance, from his un-tucked shirt to the tie slung over his shoulder. "What can I do for you?"

He nodded to her in greeting and she realized that this early in the morning may just be too early for him to appear friendly in any way. Perhaps he needed a few hours to mentally prepare himself for her level of friendliness.

She giggled a little on the inside at the thought.

"I am out of coffee."

She said nothing in reply to his statement, unsure of where he was going with it.

After a few moments of silence between the two, Sesshomaru sighed.

"May I borrow some?"

"Oh! Of course!" She handed him her own mug of coffee before darting inside to grab her container.

In the minute or so it took for her to retrieve what he asked for, he took a sip from the mug in his hand.

Wincing at the sweetness, he pulled away just in time for her to come back out, the coffee in hand.

"Here ya' go!" They exchanged one for the other, and he watched keenly when she took a sip from the exact spot where his lips had just rested.

"Thank you," he murmured, turning back to his apartment.

"Welcome!" she called.

Once out of sight, he grinned.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Stepping out of his apartment, Sesshomaru turned to glance at the door of his neighbor. A glance down at his watch said that she had to be running late. Leaving now would be pushing it if she wished to arrive on time.

With a shake of his head, he continued down the hall to the elevator.

Scenting someone that he wished he could avoid in said elevator, he breathed out a silent sigh. _This was just NOT his day._

The female in question saw him coming and held the door open for him, smiling in a way that he felt was repulsive. Wishing to put off the inevitable, he took his time and breathed deeply as he went.

"Taisho-sama!" she called in her sugary-sweet voice. "Did you sleep well?"

He ignored her question as he stepped into the small space with her, wishing for everything that he was worth that it could be any other person. Even a drastically port and sweaty human would be better.

Her scent was sickening to him, overly abrasive with a false attempt to be seductive as most perfumes were.

"_I_ slept _fantastically_ well!" She edged closer to him and in return he edged closer to the corner.

"Hold the elevator!" came his salvation.

Breathing out in relief, he wedged his foot out between the doors as they nearly closed.

Her breaths coming a little quicker from her sprint, his miko entered the elevator, coming between him and the other female.

_Thank the Kamis!_

"Sesshomaru! Thank you!" Kagome smiled up at him as she attempted to fix her hair, her cheeks pleasantly flushed and her eyes bright.

Seeing the way that the other female glared at Kagome's familiarity, he couldn't help but see his true salvation. Perhaps if she thought that he was involved with another she would leave him be.

Ducking down a little as he brushed a stray lock of ebony hair behind Kagome's ear, he smiled just for her and breathed in her heavenly scent.

"Hello, Kagome," he rumbled. He noticed the way her cheeks darkened with his attentions and grinned further; almost feral. "Thank you again for earlier. I was worried that you would be late when you did not come out after me."

She said nothing, merely continued to watch him, her eyes seeming mystified.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Oh, yes," she smiled warmly, breaking out of her thoughts. "Thanks to you."

His miko performed perfectly for their audience, turning away meekly with a smile, running her own fingers where his had just been. Anyone observing would think that they were involved, especially given what their conversation no doubt sounded like out of context. Only they would understand the true meaning of what happened.

"Of course," he smirked. "You may have my services any time that you wish."

He could practically feel the incredulity coming off of the other female in waves.

Kagome giggled into her hand a little as they waited for the elevator doors to open before looking back up to him from the corner of her eye.

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Any time, any day."

"I'll keep that in mind."

When the doors opened Kagome stepped out, her heels clicking delicately.

He followed at a leisurely pace, eyes watching as she walked ahead of him, appreciating the sight that she created with each sway.

In all honesty he could not deny his attraction for the little miko. There were too many things between them, in the past and now in the present.

She was impossible for him to ignore, and any female that could draw and hold his attention was worth every bit of it. And there was of course the fact that she responded so beautifully to him. This hinted at a return attraction.

Coming to a decision, he matched her pace and offered her a ride.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

A/N: I know, it's been a while, but fear not guys I am STILL working on my fanfics! ^^ I've just been going through a bit of a rough time right now, so it's taking a while to work up the ambition to write. Luckily, I got hit with a little plot bunny tonight, so there you go! ;) Hope you all like it! And I'm sorry if Sessh is starting to sound a little OOC, I justify it with the fact that he's getting older and it's been so many centuries that perhaps he doesn't care so much about the things he used to! I know I sure as hell would loosen up if it was me! Lol!


	20. Chapter 20: Return

Chapter 20: Return

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters…

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

She watched as her miko entered the floor in a euphoric state, humming and swaying her purse at her side. Eyes narrowing, the Inu stood from her desk and walked closer, signaling to the new director to remain seated. Her nose sifted through the scents in the room and only when she realized that the primary scent around Kagome was her son's scent did she relax.

_So THAT was why she was so delighted…_

Grinning, she turned to the male behind her with a contemplative eye.

"Kagome," she called, her eyes never straying.

The girl bustled closer, a happy gleam in her eyes.

"Yes, Milady?"

"Kagome," she turned to said miko. "This is the new director. He will be overseeing the youkai line."

Kagome turned to him as well and her expression fell completely. A strange blankness seemed to fill her, and she blinked once. Twice.

"Shippo?" Kagome's voice was so quiet, so infinitesimal, that if Kimiko were not Inu she would not have heard it. It was impressive; how easily the girl could see through his masking charm.

The male smiled widely, mirth showing brightly from his green eyes as he dropped his mortal appearance.

"Hey mama."

Darting forward with impressive speed, the girl wrapped her arms around the Kitsune's shoulders and pulled him forward. Though he still sat in his seat he relaxed in her hold, resting his ear over her heart as he wrapped his arms around her in return.

Kagome pet his head as she sniffled, the scent of heady joy filling the room.

"Oh Ship," she murmured. "I've missed you so much!" Her hands shook and soon her legs gave out as well.

The kit smiled warmly as he lifted her into his lap, holding her close as she buried her face in the crook of his neck and cried.

Patting her back, he rocked a little from side to side, his aura wrapping around her like a blanket.

"Now _I_ can take care of _you."_

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

A/N: And that's all! We have the intro of two more characters so it should become quite interesting! :D


	21. Chapter 21: Mama's Boy

Chapter 21: Mama's Boy

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters…

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Unable to take her eyes off of her prodigal son, Kagome beamed a smile to the kitsune from across the table. Her hands were holding his in the center of it, both of their drinks perspiring and left alone to the side.

There was such a great love in her gaze that anyone would have thought that they were lovers; none would be able to comprehend their true relationship.

"You've grown so tall," she gave a watery laugh as she patted his hand. "I wish I could have seen you grow." Her smile turned forlorn.

"Hey, it's not your fault," he murmured, reaching forward for the millionth time that day to wipe away her tears with his hand. "None of us would have been able to do a thing, even if we'd known that it was going to happen." He referred to the well closing, of course. They both knew it.

"But still," she interjected. "I would have loved to see you get your tails, to watch you grow taller than me," she choked a little as she smiled, "To hear your voice change, to be there for your 'teenage years'…" Her hands grasped his tighter and she leaned foreword, resting her forehead on the table between her arms as she sniffled.

He pulled a hand once more away from their connection and ran it through her hair, trying to be as comforting as he could. He knew this was going to be hard for her, hell it was hard for him too. But he'd had centuries to deal with the situation, whereas she'd simply had a few years. No doubt a few _very stressful_ years.

"I missed you too," he murmured, his green eyes taking in every detail of her that he could while her attention was elsewhere.

Sniffling some more, she turned her head so that her cheek was resting on the cool wood. Her gaze was still elsewhere, her mind no doubt hundreds of years away.

"Everyday I thought about you," he smiled. "Wondered what you were doing."

"Who took care of you?" she asked, her voice muffled by the sleeves of her sweater.

"Well, Sango and Miroku at first, and then later-" he stopped, not wanting to say the horrible words: _After they died._ But he knew that she knew. "After that I went to live in the west. It was really the only place I _could_ go."

She hummed a non-committal reply.

"I'm so sorry Ship," she eventually mumbled, the scent of her tears completely filling the air. "So sorry…"

"Shhh, mama…Shhh." He continued to stroke her hair, using his aura to try to calm her. If he wasn't careful she would end up a teary mess again and no doubt crawl into his lap in the booth with him. That would no doubt cause a bit of a scene. Thankfully he'd selected a seat in the darker spot of the restaurant, in the corner.

"Even then," he murmured. "even when the others were gone, you were always my mother." Kagome raised her head up to watch him as he spoke and he made sure to put every ounce of feeling he had into his next sentence. He wanted her to understand just how important she was to him.

"You will _always_ be my mother, Kagome."

Her smile in return was beautiful, even despite the tears streaming down her face. He could see that she hadn't aged much since he last saw her, and he was proud with how well she had to have handled things when she came back. He knew she was strong. She always had been. But he knew first hand how hard their particular separation had been. While Inuyasha had been her first love, she could move on. Sango and Miroku were like her brother and sister, but again there was nothing more that she could have done for them. But he… _he_ had been as good as a son to her and she took that to heart very seriously. She'd wanted to care for him, to raise him and show him the love that she felt that he'd deserved. For her, there was no end to what she could have done for her little kit and to have to leave him behind had been more than heart-wrenching for her. It literally had made her sick; he had heard from his sources of how forlorn and despondent she had been when she had first arrived back in her time.

Feeling a familiar aura brushing along his own, Shippo glanced up to the entrance of the restaurant. He felt relief wash through him and his shoulders sagged a little as he relaxed.

The proud Inu headed in their direction and Shippo watched Kagome for her reactions as well. He knew the instant that she felt him because her heart skipped a beat and her eyes widened minutely as she waited. She sniffled from time to time as if holding in her tears and when Sesshomaru was before their table she immediately turned to him.

"I see that you have found your kit," he murmured in a deep timbre.

Her expression was pained as she looked up at him and it caused the kitsune's own heart to restrict. She released his hands and took a hold of one of the larger males, pulling him into the booth next to her. Immediately she latched her arms around him, burying her face in his shirt and crawling into his lap instead.

To say that Shippo was surprised was an understatement. And to see that the Inu had no qualms with her actions befuddled him even more.

Leaning forward on the table he watched them interact in fascination.

"He's back," she mumbled through her tears. "I have him back. My kit."

The Inu rumbled out lowly as he wrapped one arm around the girls waist, his other hand coming to rest on the nape of her neck. He was murmuring something into her ear, something that not even the kitsune could hear. It almost irked him, because he was a curious creature and could not stand to not know.

Sesshomaru seemed so incredibly calm and relaxed as he consoled the girl and she relaxed in kind. Completely in disbelief, Shippo watched as the girl eventually fell into slumber, out cold in the male's lap. Only then did Sesshomaru meet his gaze.

They stared at one another for a few moments, neither saying a thing.

And then Shippo could not help himself.

He grinned.

"I thought obaasan was exaggerating when she said how close you two have become…But I can see that I was mistaken."

The Inu said nothing, merely continued to rub comforting circles on the female's back.

"Tousan?" Sesshomaru met his eyes again. "You'll take care of her…won't you?"

"Hn."

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

A/N: Well that's it for now…hopefully you all like this little development! ^_^ Tousan is a kinda informal way of saying father…kinda…


	22. Chapter 22: Cuddles

Chapter 22: Cuddles

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters…

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Sesshomaru entered the elevator of the apartments with Kagome slung in his arms, her hand subconsciously gripping that of her kits. As soon as they'd made to leave the restaurant and she sensed the boy's presence near her she latched on and would not let go for anything in the world. Now they were a three person train.

He refrained from sighing about it, knowing that it was something that the female needed.

They rode the elevator silently, both males content to wallow in her soothing presence as she slept and listen to her soft breaths.

The doors opened and he exited first, stopping so that the boy could exit as well and walk alongside him to her apartment. But once they reached the doors, both stopped and glanced from his apartment to hers.

"Should we bring her to her apartment or yours?" Shippo asked, a little befuddled as he scratched his head.

Sesshomaru was silent as he contemplated it himself.

"Hers. We do not want to disorient her anymore than she already will be."

"True." The kit dug in her pockets for a minute with his spare hand until he found her keys and then unlocked the door.

"I call dibs on the right side of the bed," the boy smirked as he entered, pulling the other two along. Sesshomaru himself smirked when he realized that the boy intended to act as a pack now that he had his mother back. And packs slept together.

"Hn." He shut the door with the heel of his foot, hearing the resounding click.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Yuko stared in wonderment and disbelief after the two men that just exited the elevator. It was her beloved Sesshomaru-sama! It seemed rarer and rarer that she was privileged to encounter her idol, and now seemed like a gift from the kami themselves! Surely he would be delighted to see her, and then perhaps he could introduce her to his devilishly handsome friend as well! She would never say no to such fantastically Adonis-like men. She was practically salivating at the thought and her cheeks flushed in her eagerness.

She was about to step forward when she noticed that Sesshomaru-sama was carrying something. Or rather, someone. It was that _Kagome _girl. Her new neighbor. Oh how she loathed the creature! It was as if she was a demon in disguise sent to take away the angel that was Sesshomaru! The disgusting temptress! No doubt she wove some web of desire on the poor, sweet man!

But it did not matter. Eventually Sesshomaru-sama would see that she was the perfect one for him! He would break out of the witches hold and come to her.

Feeling a newfound determination, she peeked out of her door, barely a crack open.

_Kami! _The temptress also had the other man in her web! She clung to his hand in what was supposedly sleep, but she knew better! No doubt she was faking it to ensnare them to her bed with her.

"Should we bring her to her apartment or yours?" asked the handsome stranger. She noticed how his thumb was rubbing circles on the back of the girl's hand and the tight almost intimate hold that Sesshomaru-sama had on her and she wanted to scream. And then the boy's words hit her.

_No! Not Sesshomaru-sama's!_

"Hers. We do not want to disorient her anymore than she already will be."

Yuko gasped.

Disorient her? What were they planning on doing with her?

"True."

After finding the girl's keys and unlocking the door they began to enter and Yuko was tempted to go after them and pull them out of that horrible den. But then the younger man's words stopped her.

"I call dibs on the right side of the bed!"

She didn't hear Sesshomaru-sama argue at all and she knew for certain what was going on. It was exactly what she had feared. The horrible creature called Kagome planned to have both men. At once.

She shuddered, fuming in her anger. It was not fair! How could a plain, ugly girl like that ensnare TWO such beautiful men? It was just not possible that they could ignore her for that wretch!

Pulling her door shut, she snarled to herself, her face twisting in rage.

What was wrong with this world?

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Kagome sighed in contentment as she cuddled into the warmth in front of her. Rubbing her cheek into the soft fabric, she hummed pleasantly, and her hand found warm, taut flesh.

Her eyes flashed open.

A deep chuckle reverberated throughout her.

Her breath hitching, she immediately looked up into the face of the Inu that dominated her thoughts and even dreams.

"Wh-what are you doing in my bed?" she whispered in the dark, only able to see the reflecting flash of his golden orbs.

"Blame the kit." He lifted his chin in the other direction and she twisted to see behind her. There, cuddled up to her back and sleeping like he used to, was Shippo.

A warmth blossomed in her and she turned fully, watching his softened features as he slept.

She reached a hand up and brushed his bangs out of his eyes, marveling at how much older her kit was. It amazed her beyond words.

With a soft mumble the male reached forward and wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her hair. She smiled.

He'd always loved her hair. She remembered how he'd hide in it when he was frightened; he'd once told her that her scent was comforting.

She twitched a little when she realized that her hands were folded between them but she could not resist the subconscious hug from her son, even if it meant that her arms would end up feeling cramped. She'd waited so long to hold him again, to listen to his breathing while he slept. _Her sweet little boy._

A deep rumble erupted behind her, drawing her attention to the Inu.

"Is something wrong, Sesshomaru?" she asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the kit.

He said nothing in reply, merely laid on his back with one arm behind his head and the other across his stomach lazily. Was that discontentment that she saw in his expression? She had to be imagining it.

"Thank you," she murmured.

"For?" His tone was curious.

"For taking care of him." Her voice was so small, so quiet that he thought that he'd imagined it.

"Hn."

They were silent and she began to wonder if he had fallen asleep.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hn," was his mellow reply.

"What happened to Rin?"

She'd been so hesitant to ask, but she couldn't help but wonder.

Again he was silent.

And then, "She wed the slayer boy."

Her mind stilled for a moment and rewound itself. She pictured the solemn boy that had once been Naraku's puppet.

"Kohaku?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

Kagome contemplated it, and found that she was pleased by the aspect. She knew that Kohaku was a pleasant, honorable boy. No doubt as a man he was twice that. And he could have certainly gained from Rin's bubbly happiness. Yes. It was indeed a perfect match.

"I'm glad. Did they live well?"

Silence reigned once more as he thought about her question. She knew that even after all of these centuries it could not be easy for him.

"They were…happy, as I believe you would phrase it. They both lived pleasant lives and they had many children."

Kagome couldn't help the smile that spread her face. But then she felt forlorn at another thought.

"Was it hard?" she whispered.

"Was what hard?"

"Letting her go…"

For a moment the air was so still that she was afraid that she'd angered him. She wasn't entirely sure how he felt about the entire situation and no doubt bringing up Rin's death would be difficult for him to speak of. But then he surprised her with his cool, detached words that were anything but that.

"It was the hardest thing that I'd ever experienced in my lifetime. And I hope never to experience that again."

She wondered at his hidden meaning at the end but did not ask.

"Sesshomaru?"

He sighed, and it was full of weariness.

"Enough questions for tonight, Kagome."

"I know. I wasn't going to ask anything more. Just-Goodnight."

She huddled into the warmth that her kit provided, listening and feeling for a response.

"Goodnight Kagome."

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

A/N: Aaaaaand another chapter! I'm on a roll tonight! :D I'm seriously having way too much fun with this story! ^_^ Hope you all liked it!


	23. Chapter 23: Hugs and Smooches

Chapter 23: Hugs and Smooches

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters…

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

As Kagome made breakfast for the two men in her life she hummed a jaunty tune. She was bouncing about in her cute little sundress and bare feet, her hair bouncing just as much in it's pony-tail.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but grin into his coffee cup as he watched her. She was practically glowing in her joy and had no qualms letting the world know it. It was just as well that it was her day off. If only he was as lucky.

Hearing the water from the shower turn off, he set his cup down and glanced at the bathroom door with a silent snort. The kit took ridiculously long showers. Even when he was a child he spent endless amounts of times in the hot springs. Sesshomaru supposed it was the miko's fault. She'd ingrained frequent bathing into the kits habits and she herself was known to take an ungodly long time in doing so. Not that he was complaining; she always had had a fresh, clean scent because of it. But for males it wasn't necessary to spend such a length of time; he himself did not take as long. But then again, things may change once he reached his goal.

With a smirk he thought of all of the good use he could put a long, hot shower to in the future.

"Here you go," smiled Kagome, distracting him from his thoughts as she set a rice omelet before him. There was a ketchup smiley face on it.

He snorted most unbecomingly but she merely beamed at him before turning away to start one for the kit as well.

Shippo came sauntering out of the bathroom along with a cloud of steam, his nose twitching and a mischievous grin on his face.

"You never made us omelets in the Sengoku Jidai," he teased as he sat across from Sesshomaru. He leaned forward on his hand as he watched his surrogate mother work.

"Yeah, well that would have been a lot more difficult back then," she laughed, turning to stick her tongue out at the kit. "Ramen was a lot easier and cheaper."

"You know, to this day I cannot eat that stuff. Think it ruined it for me." The boy began to play with a small foxfire flame in his hand as he waited, rolling it around his fingers.

"Me too." Kagome's voice was solemn as she set his food before him. She sat down on the side between them both with a warm cup of tea in her hands and stared blankly into her cup.

"Are you not eating?" Rumbled the Inu.

Blinking, she looked up.

"Huh?"

"Why are you not eating?"

A light blush stained her cheeks. Obviously, she didn't think they'd notice.

"I'm fine. I'm not much of a breakfast person anyways."

He frowned and stared her down. The girl swallowed, her grip on her tea unreasonably tight.

"You _will_ eat. It is necessary to maintain your energy levels throughout the day."

She shook her head a little.

"Really, I'm fine."

The staring match continued.

"_Kagome._" His voice was a warning.

He slid the remainder of his omelet in front of her and held his chopsticks out to her, the dare to refuse ever present.

When she still refused, he slid the chopsticks between his fingers and chose a bit of rice and egg, raising it before her lips.

She glanced down, swallowed her saliva, and glanced back up at him.

"Sessh-"

He quickly slid the food into her open mouth, eliciting a chuckle from the kitsune.

She sputtered a little as she chewed, a slight glare shining in her blue orbs.

Again he held out the chopsticks. Grumbling, she took them.

"Jerk."

"Well if you would simply take care of yourself I wouldn't have to resort to such measures. Am I going to have to monitor your eating habits in the future, or do you think you can manage?"

Her glare hardened and she grumbled as she ate.

"I got it, I got it."

All the while Shippo laughed quietly to himself, watching both of his adopted parents bicker like an old married couple. It was endearing.

Sesshomaru pointed out a piece of food that she'd missed and she raised her chopsticks at him threateningly. The Inu grinned at her, wicked intent in his gaze. Shippo couldn't resist.

"Hey, not in front of the kid; take it to the bedroom if you're going to be like that."

Kagome choked on her food and the Inu patted her back, openly laughing once or twice.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Kagome hugged Shippo to her tightly as she said her goodbyes. Even the kit had to work.

"Are you coming back later?" she asked, laying her cheek on his chest.

"Yeah, I'll be back. Heck, I think I just might move in with Tousan."

Her eyes shot open and she pulled back.

_What had he said?_

"Tousan?" her voice barely a whisper.

She turned her questioning gaze to the Inu who stood just behind Shippo and to the side, his arms folded across his chest as he waited.

He said nothing, but she could have sworn there was a glint of something in his golden eyes.

Shippo raised a hand behind his head in a sheepish gesture.

"Uh, yeah…He _did_ kind of raise me after you left."

"Does it bother you?" Sesshomaru asked calmly.

Still staring unblinkingly between the two, she shook her head.

"Hmm. Well, I've gotta' get going," Shippo smiled unabashedly once more. Leaning down he pressed a kiss to her cheek and pulled her into a quick hug once more.

She came back to her senses at his actions and returned his hug.

"Bye hon, have a good day at work," she smiled. He turned and began walking to the elevator and she watched him go.

But then Sesshomaru swept in and pressed his lips to her other cheek, his hands on her shoulders. He pulled away with a twinkle in his eye murmuring a, "Have a pleasant day" and left her where she stood.

Her wide eyes never left the male as he entered the elevator, mesmerized, and a hand came up to touch the place that his lips had just been resting on.

With a smirk he put his hands in his pockets and leaned back against the elevator wall, the epitome of wicked delight as his eyes bore into hers. Her heart thundered in her chest and her cheeks flamed. All words and all thought left her.

Just as the doors closed she gasped, her blush rushing lower on her body and her thoughts began to race.

He'd winked at her, fangs flashing with his feral grin.

_Oh dear kamis…_

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

A/N: Yep, that's all for now! ^^


	24. Chapter 24: Distractions and Meat

Chapter 24: Distractions and Meat

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters…

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Kagome went through her day in a slight haze, her thoughts wandering permanently to the Inu. It was proving a little troublesome, as when she was in thought she tended to subconsciously do clumsy things. Such as trip over the thresh-hold into the elevator. And run into a bar on the subway. Or stub her toes and other various body parts on random objects that she passed as she walked.

It wasn't something that she could help, really. In fact it was proving impossible to avoid. She should be angry about it, really.

But she wasn't.

At all.

She slowly ascended the steps to her family's shrine, wary of tripping on any of them and tumbling down the entire way. As she walked she fiddled with the plastic wrapped around a bundle of flowers that she was bringing to her mother, trying not to be too distracted mentally. But then she saw the lovely golden hue of a leaf floating by and it reminded her of a certain pair of flashing golden eyes. With a start, she jolted forward, her right knee slamming into the corner of the step as her left hand darted forward to catch herself.

With a hiss, she stood back up slowly, looking down at her torn tights and scowling. She knew there was a reason she wasn't going to wear them today.

Begrudgingly and glaring the entire way, she started once more up the steps.

Finally, she reached her destination only to find that nobody was home and she'd left her house keys at the apartment. With a sigh, she resigned herself to bringing the flowers home and trudged even slower down the stairs.

As she wandered slowly back to the train station she looked about at the shops that lined the streets. Once in a while she would stop to glance at an item in particular, but nothing truly held her attention until she noticed a gleam of silver. Eyes darting back to the window she saw a scarf wrapped around the neck of a mannequin. It was almost the exact same shade of silver as _his _hair.

She worried her bottom lip between her teeth as she contemplated it. She didn't even know why she was considering the thing, but something made her act compulsively about it and before she knew it she was entering the store and inquiring about it.

Feeling decidedly better now that the incredibly soft, silver fabric was wrapped around her neck, she hummed a happy tune once more and continued on her way. Her fingers strayed upwards to the fabric as she walked and she lazily wondered if his hair was just as soft. She vaguely remembered touching it at some point, but for reasons unknown to her she could not remember what it felt like! It was very frustrating for her and she felt a strange curiosity take a hold of her.

She wondered if he would remove her hands if she accosted his hair later. She vowed that she would touch his hair again, and this time _dammit _she would remember it!

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

When Kagome finally returned home she put the flowers in a vase and set it out on the kitchen counter with a final sniff of the petals. She'd always loved flowers.

She set about to making some tea for herself and tried to decide what to do with the rest of her day. In all honesty there weren't really a whole lot of options.

But then her cell rang.

Surprised, she lifted the phone up and glanced at the words flashing across the screen.

"Oh! It's Shippo!" She hit the answer button and greeted him cheerily, her smile lighting up her face as if he were before her. "Hey Ship! What's up?"

"Hey mama," he murmured. "I was just checking up on you. Wondering what you were up to."

"Oh nothing much, really. I was actually getting a bit bored." They were both silent for a moment and Kagome took a sip from her cup. "Hey! Do you want anything in particular for supper?"

"Hn?"

Eyebrows lifting, she wondered if the Inu's language was rubbing off on her kit.

"Well, I have nothing better to do…" she murmured.

"Hmmm, well hot pot is always good. With lots of meat."

"Alright!" Kagome beamed, happy to have something to work on that everyone could enjoy. "When will you be home?"

"Oh, about seven. I've got a few more meetings to take care of and they're all boring. But I have no choice, really."

"Okay, that'll work. I'll make sure it's nice and hot when you get home."

"Alright. I've gotta' go now though. Bye!"

"Bye Shippo!"

Kagome hung up and stood from her seat to rummage in the fridge for ingredients.

Just as she thought. They had _some_ ingredients but not most.

Feeling how the temperature was getting a little nippy as the evening drew closer, she grabbed a light sweater and her purse and once more left the apartment.

She bolted for the closing elevator door just as her cell phone rang again and she frowned. _Who could it be now?_ With a soft apology to the woman in the elevator already, she answered.

"Hello? Sesshomaru?"

"Hn."

_What was with that response?_

"Was there something that you needed?"

"No. I was merely checking up on you." There was a faint hint of humor in his voice and it made her frown minutely.

"Well, I'm fine thank you very much. I don't know why you would need to check up on me in the first place."

Silence.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hn. I was unsure of the mental state that you were left in this morning and felt it necessary to inquire as to how you were. It would only be natural for you to be distracted by such things."

She refused to admit as much.

"Oh? And why would that be?"

"I know how easily you are distracted, Kagome. On a good day you are clumsy."

"Hey! That's not fair, I can't help that I'm clumsy!" She exited the elevator quickly, stomping her way out to the sidewalk.

"Was there another reason that you called me, or are you just trying to be my mother?"

"There was nothing else."

"Well good."

"Hn."

They were both silent and Kagome could feel her annoyance rising.

"So is that all?"

"I suppose."

"Are you sure?"

"Not entirely."

"Well figure it out soon, Sesshomaru, you're using up my minutes."

"Hn."

"Stop saying that."

"Hm."

"I'm going to hang up on you."

"Very well. But one more thing."

"What?"

"Has the kit called yet?"

"Yes."

"About?"

"Nothing. Dinner."

"Are you making dinner?"

"Yes."

"What are you making?"

"Hot pot."

"Hn."

"I told you to stop saying that."

"Is that all?"

"Is what all?"

"Are you simply making hot-pot?"

"Yeah, why? Did you want something too?"

"If you are offering."

"Well fine, I guess I'm offering then."

"Hn."

"_What do you want_?"

"I am unsure."

"Well you'd better decide quick or I'm hanging up."

"Meat would be preferable."

"You have ten seconds Sesshomaru. Ten."

"I am partial to most meats…"

"Nine."

"Perhaps a venison."

"Where the hell would I get _venison_? Eight."

"Does a butcher not provide meats?"

"Not venison, Sesshomaru! Kami…seven."

"I suppose I could hunt. It has been quite a long time."

"Whatever. Make up your mind. Six seconds."

"Very well."

"Five."

"I shall acquire the meat."

"Fine. Four."

"Hn. I will return at five."

"Five? So early?"

"Hn."

"What number was I on?"

"I believe three would be next, miko. But it will no longer be necessary. Goodbye."

With a click he hung up and Kagome had to resist bashing her head into a wall. _What in the world was going on with him today?_

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

A/N: Haha! I could not resist a little phone call from Sessh. I imagine that that is exactly how many of their phone calls would go; many quick, short replies said in quick succession.


	25. Chapter 25: Confusion n' Dissatisfaction

Chapter 25: Confusion and Dissatisfaction

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters…

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

As the day progressed, Kagome flitted about her apartment nervously, rearranging random objects mindlessly and needlessly. A slight turn of her lounge chair, an inch further to the left for her vase, a shuffling for her stack of magazines.

Sesshomaru's impending visit was foremost in her thoughts and she knew why she was so nervous. She wasn't foolish enough to not notice his attentions. And she _certainly_ wasn't foolish enough to not notice his roundabout way of offering her his kill- as any Inu youkai would desire to do when courting his desired female. Strangely enough, the wink from the elevator was what triggered the thoughts in her mind and she had been completely stunned by his blatant declaration.

Sesshomaru wouldn't do that. He just _wouldn't_!

_Unless_, her mind provided, _Unless he was interested in someone._

Yes, if he was interested in someone he _would_ be outwardly affectionate. She'd known him for so long that she _knew_ this about him. She knew how entirely serious he would be once he made his choice, and that nothing dead or alive would change his mind or prevent him from getting what he wanted.

Her heart beat erratically and she vaguely wondered if she would have a panic attack. A hand came up to smooth her hair back; a small attempt at calming herself.

With a smirk, she realized that she was making a massive, fatal mistake in her thinking. The old Sesshomaru, the younger one, wouldn't have been so open and outward. But now that she thought about it, the new Sesshomaru was a _horrible_ flirt. The only difference was that she had never took it serious before. Perhaps that was her mistake.

Had he been serious all this time? Had he had his sights on her for so long?

Shaking her head, she went to straighten the pillows on her couch.

No. She was imagining things. She was delusional. There was no way.

_But then again, _she thought,_ I've never seen him flirt with anyone else. Even the most beautiful models at work have been ignored by him. _

Startled by this new revelation she wrapped her arms around the pillow that she'd been turning and re-arranging mindlessly and sat on the couch.

_Dear Kami…What am I going to do?_

There was a dull thud outside her balcony door and she turned with a start.

Standing, she went to the door with her eyes glued to the Inu waiting patiently.

Swallowing, one arm still around the pillow, she opened the door.

"Hi," she murmured.

The male's eyes were glowing in the dulling light, reflecting the light from within her rooms. Blinking, she noticed that his hair was hanging loose now and she felt a strange urge to touch it.

Without another thought she reached a hand up and smoothed his bangs from his eyes, her fingers going next to the long lock of hair that fell out of place from the rest. As she ran her fingers through it, mesmerized that he was allowing her touch, his aura bled out towards her and she felt it tingling on her skin and sending shivers down her spine.

His reaction to her own actions spoke more than words ever could, and she began to realize that her conclusions were very likely true. She was the only one who was allowed to touch him and take liberties with his person. Of course, she never notice it till this day.

Once she was content that his hair was once more immaculate she met his warm gaze and waited.

Only when he lifted his hands did she notice the pristine, white-paper package resting in them.

She wondered if it was the venison.

He held it out to her and she took it without preamble, dropping the pillow and lifting a corner of the large package to spy the red meats within.

When she saw what she suspected she looked once more to him with a small smile. Nodding, she silently went to the kitchen to begin preparing it.

He left into his own rooms without a word and she didn't question it.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Sesshomaru sauntered into his apartment pleased beyond reason, and if there was an added sway to his swagger than it was for good reason. He went into his room and removed his clothing, stepping into the shower to wash up before dinner. His mind was not in his actions and entirely focused on the onna in the next apartment.

His female took his offering and was pleased enough with him to reward his efforts with her soothing touch.

Old instincts had been reawakened in her presence and he was not one to fight said instincts. And so his aura crackled delightedly around him in anticipation. He knew that she could feel it; her own aura wrapped around him soothingly from afar.

Slowly, he ran his claws through his hair as he stepped from the shower and set to dry himself.

The rush of the kill had been exhilarating for him, for he'd gone far too long without sating that particular instinct and it had all come back to him with a vengeance. The rush of the blood, the heat of the chase.

With a feral grin he remembered the cracking of bones and the cry of the buck. He would be lying if he said that he did not delight in preparing the meat for his miko. By the end of it he was up to his elbows in blood which he had had to clean off of his person in a nearby stream. While he knew that it would not disturb the woman to see the sight of blood, he wished to remain pristine in her eyes. In the Sengoku Jidai he had been careful to not allow even a drop of blood to reach his person, no matter how gruesome the battle, when he was near the miko. It was due mostly in part to how the world had viewed him. In everyone else's eyes he was the 'Killing Perfection' and that pertained to his appearance as well. Despite what it may have seemed, in her eyes at least he wished to uphold that image.

That did not stop him from getting good and bloody in the process though.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Kagome fumbled with the bloodied papers as she set out the meat, a slight frown marring her petite features and large azure eyes.

She honestly had no idea why she'd reacted the way that she did when Sesshomaru had brought her the meat. She sure as hell didn't _feel_ that calm, but somehow she'd acted it.

When he was near her, her heart thudded an unsteady beat and her breath caught itself in her throat. Her aura flared and then guttered in her anxiousness at the thought of him.

With a groan, she stared down at the meat and chewed on her much-abused lower lip.

_What had she gotten herself into?_

She couldn't deny that she was attracted to the male, if she was to be honest with herself, and she _did_ enjoy conversing with him even if he _could_ be a complete ass at times.

If she was to be _completely _honest with herself it was much deeper than that. There were connections, events, that placed them beyond any normal couple could ever hope to be. They had been connected for so long, that nobody in the present time could possibly understand them. Not truly.

She knew that she would not be content with a modern man because there would always be things that she could never tell him, could never confide to him or converse about. Even if they didn't consider her mad _should_ she tell them, they still would not fully understand. And being in the Sengoku Jidai had been such a big part of her life that in all honesty she didn't think she could handle such a relationship.

But with _him_, there was so much! So many things to say, and she knew that he would always understand where she was coming from. HE had seen her in her roughest times, come hell or high waters, in a time where demons and other creatures reigned supreme. HE knew that there had truly been things to be frightened of and that she had won against her fears. HE had seen her at her highest potential, a pure miko who was not afraid to fight for her life as well as the lives of others.

If any in her time ever saw the things that she'd seen they would die of fright! If they ever saw how some days she would be covered head to toe in the blood of demons, they would doubt their own eyes.

But Sesshomaru, he had seen it all. He knew. She did not have to pretend anything with him, or hide anything.

There was a knock at her balcony and she glanced over to see the Inu slide in.

Dressed in a deep burgundy button-up and black slacks he looked the epitome of modern perfection and she had to resist eyeing him like candy.

His modern form was deceiving. None but she and a few others knew of the ancient youkai that lurked beneath.

Clearing her throat, she gestured to the meat.

"I'm not sure how you want this cooked, so I thought I'd wait."

"Hn," he rumbled as he came to stand beside her. "I must admit that I do prefer meat on the rare side. _Much_ rarer," he grinned at his little joke and she couldn't help but smile a little too. "But I will eat whatever you prepare, in whatever way you prepare it." He cocked his head to the side as he awaited her reaction.

Mind whirling with recipes, she stared blankly at him, unaware that she was doing so. She was having a hard time coming up with anything while he stood there before her in all of his majesty, and each time she was coming up blank. Before she could fully decide what to do with the meat he reached a clawed hand up and brushed a knuckle across the apple of her cheek, his eyes warm.

"While I understand that you are deep in thought, I feel as though I've lost you. Would you like my help?"

Blinking rapidly, she shook her head and stepped back to reach for a pan. It was a horrible excuse to get away from his penetrating gaze and gentle touch, and they both knew it.

"It's alright, I'll figure something out." She set to preparing the hot pot for when Shippo came, prepping the veggies and starting the broth. As she worked, he went to sit on a stool at the counter. Even still he watched her, and she was beginning to find it uncomfortable. Maybe if he _said _something to her, declared his intentions, or just _something!_ Anything was better than the tense silence.

"So…how was work?" she murmured, chopping some green onions. Her eyes stayed glued to the knife as she worked.

"It was tolerable," he replied, leaning forward on his hand. "It is generally the same events each day, with the same papers to sign and the same people to see."

"So boring, huh?"

"Hn."

Silence reigned once more.

Kagome moved onto the mushrooms.

"And how was the remainder of _your _day?"

Eyes wide, she contemplated his question.

"Well," she began, as a time killer. "It was pretty uneventful."

"Uneventful? If it was uneventful, how did you come by the scrapes and bruising to your knee?"

Her mind blanked as her mouth fought to come up with an explanation without sounding idiotic.

"Uh…well…" Her brows furrowed together.

"Well?" His tone was teasing, and she forced herself to relax.

It was just Sesshomaru, after all.

"Well…I sort of tripped going up the stairs."

She did not expect him to laugh at her expense. She stared at him incredulously for a moment, having never seen him laugh so outwardly before, and then glared at him.

"Why is this funny? Aren't you going to scold me for being clumsy?"

"Miko, you are the epitome of clumsy," he explained calmly, a merriment shining in his expression with the way that he held back his smile. "It would be unnatural for you to be anything but."

Unsure of whether or not to be neutral or angry with his statement, she continued to prep the veggies slowly. Every once in a while her gaze would slide his way, and each time she watched him for a little bit longer. She didn't realize how stupid it might be of her until she sliced her finger.

With a hiss, she dropped the blade and pulled her finger close to have a look at it.

"Shit." She watched as the blood collected in drops along the seam of the cut before beading together and rolling down the curve of her flesh slowly. Before it could drip she licked it up with her tongue, ignoring the metallic taste.

"It's kind of deep," she murmured to herself as she poked and prodded her finger, watching as a continuous flow of blood escaped the wound no matter how many times she tried to prevent it.

Before she could stick her finger into her mouth to try to stem the flow, her hand was grasped in the Inu's larger one and her finger was deftly inserted into _his_ mouth.

Gasping and then swallowing, she watched him in somewhat horror as his tongue ran across the wound.

The male licked up the blood in such a relaxed way she would have thought he was sipping wine. It was intriguing to watch and she vaguely wondered what her blood tasted like to him. She knew that youkai thought very differently of the stuff in comparison to humans.

When he was satisfied that the wound had stopped bleeding, he glanced somewhat warily to her face and pulled her hand away from his mouth.

"Forgive this one. I did not mean to take liberties with your person." His voice was low, and in their close proximity she could feel it reverberate through her.

"Don't apologize," she whispered. Her gaze had drifted to his firm lips. When he bent closer, she didn't object; all thought process gone. But then she suddenly felt that she had to do something, say something.

"Sesshomaru?" she mumbled, her eyes still locked on the lips that were precariously close to hers.

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing with me?"

He froze mid-track and pulled away, his stoic mask going back into place.

"What do you mean?"

"I just mean that I wouldn't mind knowing what's going through your head right now." Her voice was quiet.

He said nothing as he leaned his hip against the counter, and she was afraid that she may have offended him.

"I guess I just don't understand what's going on. Do you like me?"

"Do you honestly think otherwise?" There was disbelief in his tone.

"Well, no, I suppose not. But still, it would be nice to actually hear it from you. I can't go on assumptions forever."

They each watched the other, both minds whirling.

And finally the Inu spoke, having decided to indulge her this once.

"If you must know, then I will tell you." His claws toyed with the utensils on the counter, placing them meticulously before he looked to her again. "But only this once. I am not in the habit of repeating myself, as you are aware." He gave her a lecturing look devoid of any seriousness and she tried not to giggle.

"You _intrigue_ me, Kagome. Centuries ago it was the same, though I was not aware of it." He tilted his head again, a very canine action, and rumbled a little to himself. "I will admit that when I first found you here, in this time, I was stunned beyond reason. You see I had had centuries to myself, and there were times that I had thought of you. The curious little miko." His eyes met hers in a contemplative trance. "I had never expected to see you again. I was told by the hanyou of your leaping through time but I did not fully believe it. And then where did I find you?" She knew the answer to that one, and grinned openly.

"Right under your nose."

"Hn. Right under my nose." He grinned openly as well, and her eyes caught the glint of his fangs.

He reached a clawed hand forward once more and twirled a lock of her obsidian tresses around his finger.

"You are an incredibly loyal creature, even to those you owe no loyalty to. Ever faithful." He brought her hair up to his nose to sniff at delicately. "I was envious of the hanyou when I realized what it was that he was given so freely."

His confession stunned her.

"Really?"

"Hn. He was undeserving. As you know." There was knowledge in his gaze, and she flushed under it. Of course he'd have known. Everyone knew about Kikyo.

"I must admit, now that I have you with me I will not be willing to release you."

Eyes wide, Kagome fought the onrush of affection for the Inu.

"I thought as much," she murmured.

"Hn." He released her locks, but then his hand was in her hair, threading back to cradle the nape of her neck. He came close and his breath ghosted across her lips as he spoke. "There is something about you that this Sesshomaru cannot resist."

"What is it?" she questioned quietly.

"I do not know," he replied. Her eyes drifted closed in anticipation.

His lips just barely touched her own when-

A turning of the doorknob made them pull apart.

Sesshomaru was sitting once more at the counter and Kagome was fighting to hold back her blush as she went back to chopping the mushrooms.

"Hey guys! I didn't miss anything, did I?" Shippo came sauntering in, untying his tie as he went and dropping his briefcase on the couch.

"No," rumbled the Inu with a grim frown on his face. "You did not."

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

A/N: That's all for now! ^^ More to come soon!


	26. Chapter 26: Dinner and Dessert

Chapter 26: Dinner and Dessert

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters…

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Kagome ate slowly, trying very hard to ignore the scowl that Sesshomaru was aiming at her kit unknowingly.

"So how was work today, Ship?" she asked congenially.

The kid grinned, his chopsticks twirling in his bowl of hot-pot.

"Same as always, boring as hell."

"Ahh, yeah. Pretty much the same here."

"So nothing interesting happened today?"

Kagome blinked and fought the urge to glance at the Inu.

"Well," she started, "I wouldn't say that…"

There was a snort from beside her and she kicked his foot with her own under the table.

Of course Shippo would have caught on to that.

There was a knowing glint in his eye that she didn't like.

"I know exactly what happened."

Kagome stiffened in her chair, her hands clutching her chopsticks perhaps a little too tightly.

"R-really?" she stuttered. "And what would that be?"

"It doesn't surprise me at all, considering your history." He fiddled with his tea cup.

Even Sesshomaru was intrigued now.

"What does not surprise you?"

The kit glanced up mischievously, a tooth peeking out from behind his lips in a strangely Inuyasha-like way.

Kagome swallowed, her throat dry, and she tried not to panic. It was too early for her kit to know! SHE only just found out!

The silence dragged on for an indiscernible amount of time in which the boy watched them both with a steely gaze.

"You already had dessert without me, didn't you."

Blinking, Kagome questioned her ears. But then Sesshomaru chuckled minutely and she knew that she hadn't misheard.

"You guys really need to learn to share. I mean, I was used to it as a kid cuz you always hogged the chocolate Kags but aren't you a little old for that now?"

She chuckled weakly, working to loosen her posture.

"Uh yeah…sorry Shipp. Couldn't help myself."

"Mmmmhm. I knew it. Jeez guys. Share a little, that's all I'm asking."

The kit stood from his seat and meandered into her living room to lounge on her couch and flip on the T.V. When the sound was distracting enough for the kit to not notice, Sesshomaru leaned into the girl and ran a claw delicately up her leg, along her ripped tights.

She swallowed and found herself fidgeting for another reason entirely. His delectable lips drew close, so close she wondered if he was going to kiss her right there and then in the same room as the boy. But then his eyes took on a haughty expression, one that she was becoming more and more familiar with when he was feeling feisty.

His hot breath ghosted over her face, sending shivers down her spine, and his scent enveloped her completely.

For a moment she lost herself in the moment, until he spoke.

"_I_ do not _share_ my dessert_._"

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Shippo grinned to himself as he lounged on the sofa, his ears perking at the words his 'Tousan' had just muttered to his 'Mama'.

_What a cocky Inu…_

Smirking, he ignored the scents emanating from the two and decided to allow them to think he was oblivious a little while longer. After all, it really was _so_ much fun to mess with his Mama and Papa.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

A/N: Short, I know, but it really was so much fun to write! ^_^ Hope you all enjoyed the little tidbit, more to come pretty much immediately!


	27. Chapter 27: Indisposition and Kisses

Chapter 27: Indisposition and Kisses

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters…

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

When it came time to retire for the evening Kagome was surprised when both males made to leave for the Inu's.

"Aren't you two staying?" she wondered aloud, confusion furrowing her brow. The night before had been so cozy, after all.

"I think it best that we leave for the night," murmured the Inu as he tilted his head to her minutely, heading for the front door with the Kitsune close behind.

"Yeah, night Kags," waved Shippo.

"Um, alright I guess." She followed close behind. "Good night?"

With a deep-set frown she watched them leave and shut the door behind them.

She couldn't help but be a little confused. Why in the world would they -he- not want to stay now? What had she done wrong?

She dazedly walked back to the kitchen sink and began to rinse off the dishes, her mind wandering to the other side of the wall.

And then there was a sharp rapping at her balcony door.

With a start, she pulled her hands out of the soapy water and went to the door as was now becoming customary for them.

"The kit is indisposed for a moments time."

Sesshomaru's eyes were alight with something unidentifiable and when there was room enough a striped arm darted forward and yanked her petite body to his as his lips crashed down on hers.

Stunned, Kagome gasped, unknowingly allowing him entrance that he took full advantage of.

In seconds she melted into him, her arms wrapping around his strong neck, and a little mewl erupted from her causing a groan to escape the Inu.

With effort he pulled away, his hands cradling her face as his forehead rested on hers.

"Good night, Kagome."

His voice was _oh_ so deep and she found herself trembling.

"Good night, Sesshomaru…"

He leaned in once more for a quick peck on the lips before pulling away completely and leaping over the railing onto his own balcony. Before he entered his domain once more he sent her a heart-wrenching smile; subtle but captivating.

Once his door was closed and Kagome could no longer see him she retreated into her own apartment, her heart thudding like a drum in her chest.

Her face broke out into a smile as she wrapped her arms around herself and brought a hand up to her lips in an entirely cliché action. It was a subconscious move, one she could not help in the slightest as she tried to memorize how his lips had felt against her own.

Perhaps there had been a good reason as to why he would not spend the night. After that kiss, she wasn't sure she could keep her hands off of him.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

A/N: ^_^ Yeah…


	28. Chapter 28: Cheeriness and Potential

Chapter 28: Cheeriness and Potential

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters…

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

That next day at work Kagome was as giddy as a school girl, prancing along in her brightly patterned skirt and chic heels, humming a cheery tune.

She did everything with a glowing smile; when she delivered the coffee to her curious boss for the third time that day from the coffee shop two blocks down, when she went to pick up scarves from an ally company an hour away, and even when she found the toilet clogged and without toilet paper. Nothing was ruining her day. Nothing.

So when the Inu matron called her over she had no qualms what-so-ever in complying.

"Yes milady?"

The distinguished female Inu watched her with avid, unmasked curiosity.

They were silent as Kagome beamed up at the lady and the other attempted to figure her out. Deciding that she wanted to run a little test on the miko, she broke her silence.

"Kagome, dear, will you call the Ookami's company and acquire their listings for fabrics?" She knew that that meant the wolf boy would have to visit in order to bring said listings. He'd always made a point to make personal visits when it involved her company and a certain secretary.

Kagome's smile never wavered as she nodded and jotted it down on her notebook.

"Of course Milady, anything else?"

"Hn. Call my son. I wish to see him immediately."

Bemused, she watched as the smile swiftly fell from the girl's face and a deep-rooted red began to spread on her flesh.

"Y-yes Milady. Right away." She fiddled with her little notebook, merely writing the male's name quickly on the paper before closing it with a quick little 'snap'.

Swallowing thickly the girl muttered a little in way of 'just a moment' and skittered back to her desk quickly.

"_Hnnn…"_

With a grin, she noticed the aura coming lazily up the elevator and watched the miko, her favorite play-thing.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Kagome picked up the phone and dialed the Inu's number, her hands shaking a little. It rang once, twice, and then she noticed a faint ringing coming from the elevator. Eyes wide in horror, her hand lowering a little, she watched the light pop up at their floor and the door opened wide.

The ringing was clear now and she hung up the phone.

_How had she not noticed his aura coming?_

Stepping from the small space into the open floor office, his eyes immediately darted to her.

She watched him like a rabbit being eyed by the predator, but something in the way her heart thumped spoke of her delight.

He tilted his head to her in acknowledgement and there was a warmth in his eyes saved only for her. Hesitant at first, her plump lips broke once more into a smile. Blushing from head to toe, her hands twisted in her lap, she murmured a 'hello'.

"Hello Kagome," he replied as he went to his mother, his eyes only straying once she was out of his sight.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Kimiko grinned at her progeny as he sauntered closer. She had not missed the look he'd directed at her assistant.

"Sesshomaru, darling." She held her hand aloft and waited for him to take it. With a bend of his head he pressed his lips to her knuckles before releasing her.

His aura spoke of his pride, and she had a feeling she knew why that was. There was an unmistakable 'string' between her two favorite people and she would have to be a fool to not notice it.

"Mother," he murmured. He stood tall and proud, his grin almost obnoxious.

"Sesshomaru, I have not seen that smile since you made conquest of what used to be the northern lands. And I get the strange feeling that this is not so very different."

"Hn." He swaggered closer and leaned his hip against her desk, his arms crossing. "I am most content with recent events."

"Recent events. How incredibly uninformative."

"I mourn that I cannot relay more to you."

She huffed, her own arms crossing beneath her ample bosom.

"You are the worst tease. Just like your father."

His grin turned rakish.

"That, mother, is one trait that I believe I will take willingly from father. Among others."

Her eyes narrowed at his implication, her gaze falling to the poor girl that was watching them from afar. She obviously wished to know what they were saying and she was trying her damnedest to not appear noticeable.

With a smirk, the Inu male turned to the girl as well, his eyes roaming appreciatively of the female under his gaze.

Kagome fumbled in what she was doing when their eyes met, her cheeks glowing in a lovely way.

When Kimiko peeked over at him she noticed the warmth in his eyes that had previously been missing, and she had to stifle a sigh. When all was said and done her fun might just well be over. She didn't like that, but it was acceptable if it meant she would _finally_ have grand-pups.

_Ohhhh the potential!_

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

A/N: That's all folks, more to go!


	29. Chapter 29: Elevator Rides

Chapter 29: Elevator Rides

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters…

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

After his little discussion with his mother, Sesshomaru wandered back to Kagome's desk with his hands in his pockets. She'd long since given up doing anything productive in his presence and he found it incredibly amusing. To think that _he_ was a distraction for _her_.

"Kagome."

She watched him, nodding as she chewed on her bottom lip.

"Lunch." He tilted his head towards the elevator and quirked a brow, smiling minutely. He almost chuckled when her heart thudded erratically at the action.

Perhaps he would do it more often.

She stood quickly from her chair and scrambled a little to move around her desk on clicking heels, her purse in hand.

"Sure!" Her smile had returned in a refreshing burst of cheeriness.

With a lack of flourish he held out his arm to her, knowing that she would appreciate the gesture all-the-same.

"Thank you," she murmured with a sweet smile that he longed to corrupt.

They walked to the elevator and entered without preamble, the Inu reaching forward to hit the first floor button.

When the doors closed he could feel her hand move slowly on his arm, as if she were stroking his bicep beneath the fabric. Exploring. The thought sent a delicious tingle through him.

Edging closer to her, he breathed in her scent deeply and watched the slow decent of the numbers above them. He'd never been so glad for a slow elevator.

Feeling that he needed a little something more, something closer, he lifted his arm from her grasp and slid it behind her. With a step he was behind her as well and his arms around her holding her tightly to him. His nose buried in her hair.

"Sesshomaru?" she giggled as she placed her hands gently on the arms around her middle.

"Hnn?" His eyes slid closed and he pulled her even tighter to him.

"What are you doing?" She asked, fingers caressing the stripes on his wrist. "Not that I'm complaining, mind you."

He was silent for a moment, reveling in the gentle hum that she emitted. He'd longed for this for so long, to be close to her, that now that he had it, it was almost surreal.

"I am…," he searched for the correct wording. "…enjoying your presence."

"Oh," she replied, the smile evident in her voice.

And then her tone became serious.

"Well hold on a minute, this isn't right." She pulled away from him and he felt a moment's confusion.

"Kagome-" he began, ready to pull her close again. But then she surprised him by turning in his hold and wrapping her arms around his waist.

Her smile was beautiful as she gazed up at him and he could do nothing but soak it in.

"That's better."

"Hn."

Both gazed at the other, contentment bleeding out of their auras.

"I like you too," she smiled.

When his brow furrowed slightly, she giggled to herself and buried her face in his shirt.

"I just never actually got to say it," she explained, her voice muffled in her embarrassment. "Yesterday you essentially said that you liked me but you never really gave me a chance to say that it's mutual."

Grinning a toothy grin, he ran his claws through her hair and rumbled his pleasure with what she'd said.

Her hand came up to rest on his chest in reply, her fingers running idly along his collar bone and pectorals as she rested her cheek against him.

He contained his growl of a different kind of pleasure, noticing that the numbers were now significantly lower on the elevator door.

"Kagome," he murmured.

"Hmm?"

"It is time."

Taking the hint, she pulled away with a smile, knowing that deep down he would prefer to keep their relationship private from his mother's work place. At least for now. Even she knew that once his mother was fully aware of it they would be allowed no peace and quiet. It was endearing really, but would no doubt be taxing at times.

And of course she will have seen them leaving together, but that was neither here nor there. With youkai there had to be deeper traces of scent and markings before they could be considered a couple.

He shifted once more to her side and she took his arm.

For once, she wished that she worked at the top of the empire state building for the elevator ride was not long enough.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

A/N: Hopefully not too cheezy! ^^


	30. Chapter 30: Proverbial Puddles

Chapter 30: Proverbial Puddles

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters…

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Kagome smiled warmly when Sesshomaru pulled her chair out for her, sitting gently and allowing him to scoot her forward a little. They were eating at a cute little bistro, one that Kagome frequented, and its cheery atmosphere was quite catching.

"Thank you."

"Hn."

He sat across from her smoothly, straightening his tie as he did.

They were both quiet as they looked over the menus and ordered their food. Only when the waitress was far enough away did the Inu turn to look directly at her.

She could tell that he was about to say something that he felt was of a sensitive nature from the sudden sternness in his gaze. While it should have made her nervous, it only served to make her curious.

"What is bothering you Sesshomaru?"

His brows furrowed for a moment before he relaxed his shoulders minutely.

"I sometimes forget how easily you read me." He seemed almost frustrated by this. "It has always been so. You, more than any other, have always been able to see the things I wished you not to."

She laughed a little to herself. In those instances she'd never actually voiced the things she'd noticed in his seemingly emotionless expressions.

"So you noticed that I'd noticed, Hm?"

"Indeed."

She reached over and patted his fisted hand lightly before pulling back a little.

"So what is it?"

He sighed, cocking his head to the side as he watched her with a calculating gaze. It was a look that she hadn't seen from him in quite a while. It was usually accompanied by business, that gaze.

"I will not release you."

Her brows rose into her bangs.

"What?"

"I will not."

"I don't quite understand what you mean."

"Now that you and I have…an understanding. I will not release you from it."

Was he saying what she thought he was saying?

"Let me get this straight, just so I understand." He nodded. "By this do you mean that we are dating?" He nodded, as if it should be obvious. "And now that we are dating…?"

"I will not release you. Ever."

This was becoming a very strange conversation. It sounded more like a business venture than a relationship, and while she knew that he came from a time where that was how things were done she had to relax the situation a bit. Just for fun, she decided to tease him a little.

"So, are you sure that you won't get bored with me? Or annoyed enough to leave?"

"Quite sure," he rumbled. "There is no danger of that."

"And…if _I _grow tired of _you_?" A low growl ripped from him, drawing eyes of the other patrons.

"_I will not allow it." _His voice was more subdued, but it still held the rigidity of his meaning in a dark, promising way.

His fists were clenched tightly on the table top and she laughed a little at his silliness.

As if she could ever tire of him.

Seeing the waitress approach with their food she reached forward and placed her hands on his, projecting her calmness as well as she could.

"I'm just kidding Sessh, I assure you _that_ will never happen," she said in a soothing tone.

He relaxed just as the young woman came by, setting out their hot tea and food.

After she left Kagome took up her tea cup, sipping at it lightly. She saw from the corner of her eye as he did the same. Feeling a calm serenity she leaned back in her seat and watched him fondly.

"So, we're a couple."

"Hn." He set down his cup and leaned back as well. "I was being entirely serious in my statement, Kagome. You do realize that Inu mate for life. For an eternity."

She nodded, the waves of hair framing her face bouncing lightly with the movement.

"Of course."

His next words were spoken slowly, carefully measured.

"Therefore, this is a commitment. An engagement more than anything."

While she flushed somewhat at his statement, she couldn't deny that she knew as much. He saw the understanding in her gaze.

"You are aware of this," he reflected quietly, his slight amazement showing through. "And you have no objections despite this?"

Slowly, her small smile quirking her lips, she shook her head in the negative.

She sat forward in her chair, her eyes unwavering.

"I have known this for many years. "Inu mate for life"", she quoted as if reading a rule book. "I've known this, and yes I'm willingly starting a relationship with you, knowing this."

His concerns diminished to nothing, he sighed again, but this time in relief. He honestly didn't know what he would have done had she turned from him.

"Now, shall we eat?"

"Hn."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

As they walked back to Kagome's work they both were wrapped in their own thoughts. It was a comfortable silence, one that was normal for them.

Sesshomaru was contemplating where to go next with his now-intended. He was prepared, despite his small anxieties that he'd had prior to his confession, but was she ready for them? Given her reaction at lunch he would assume that she would take it all in stride, but he was admittedly afraid to smother her. He knew from experience that she did not react well to such.

Spotting a lovely fountain under a tree nearby he grabbed her arm and steered her there, despite her questioning.

"Sessh? Where are we going?"

He said nothing as he brought her to sit on the ledge of the smooth stone structure. Before she could question him further he knelt before her and pulled a small box from his jacket pocket.

Her azure eyes widened considerably and she swallowed.

"Sesshomaru?"

"I have made my intentions clear, but I wish to do things properly. Proper for this time, and not only my own." He opened the box and presented it to her, watching as her eyes glazed over and she reached a shaky hand towards it.

With pride, he watched as she took the ring from the box and examined it closely. The ring was older than him, and he knew that she would appreciate it for the heirloom that it was, rather than it's value in size or yen.

When she held the ring out to him he felt a moments panic, but then as she held out her left hand to him as well he understood. Taking her hand delicately in his he slid the bauble onto her ring-finger. It fit perfectly, as he knew it would. And it suited her magnificently. After a moment's consideration he lifted her hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss where he'd placed his claim.

She expelled a quiet sob, her other hand coming up to stifle it.

Looking up, he met her happy, tear-filled eyes.

This was exactly the reaction that he'd been hoping for.

He stood and sat beside her and she launched herself into his arms, pressing her lips to his in a frenzied kiss.

_Oh yes, just the right reaction. _

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

After Kagome calmed and they once more sat in companionable silence, she continued to examine the ring. _Her_ ring.

It really was _beautiful_. And obviously youkai made; no doubt ancient as well.

She ran a finger over it carefully, memorizing the details.

"You like it then?"

"Of course!" she burst, turning to him quickly.

He laughed at her, and she didn't mind at all.

"Was it your mother's?"

"My grandmother's."

She blinked at him owlishly.

"Your _grandmother's?_ But Sesshomaru this has to be ancient! I cannot possibly take something like this! It must be so old! What if I damage it?" She began to panic in her worry but he was quick to calm her fears. Placing his hands on her shoulders he physically calmed her storm.

"While it is indeed very old, I wish for you to have it. Brook me no arguments on that. And as for your possible damaging of it, it is impossible. Do not forget that it was made by my kind. Many protective charms have been placed on it from its creation, to prevent such things. So fret not."

Kagome gave him another watery smile before nodding and once more petting the ring with a finger.

"If you say so," she murmured quietly, leaning to the side timidly to rest her head on his shoulder.

He placed an arm around her, his hand resting at her waist.

"You were so very calm when told of being my intended and yet when being presented with proof of that connection you become emotional. Why is that?"

She laughed ironically to herself.

"I suppose because it _is_ proof. Tangible proof. It makes it that much more real." At his glance she quickly spoke again. "Not that I didn't believe you! It just makes me that much more happy!"

With a soft rumble he rested his own head atop hers.

"Hn."

They were quiet once more, both content. But then a thought occurred to Kagome that she could not _not_ present.

"Umm, Sesshomaru?"

"Hm?"

"I think maybe we should not tell your mother just yet," she whispered. "It's not that I'm unsure or ashamed or anything, I just-"

"I agree. There will be no manner of quiet once she discovers it and I wish to enjoy this peace for as long as possible."

"Exactly!" she exhaled and relaxed, turning into a proverbial puddle against her fiancé. "Exactly…"

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

A/N: That's all for now, hope you all like it! ^_^ More to come soon, as always!


	31. Chapter 31: Scares and More Scares

Chapter 31: Scares and More Scares

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0. o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters…

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0. o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Sesshomaru dropped Kagome off at the entrance to her work, having to return to his own for the remainder of the day, and she smiled as she waved him away. With a turn, she headed back into the building, her purse swaying idly beside her.

She entered the empty elevator, her lips quirked in a private, knowing smile, and pressed the button for the top floor.

It was a strange thought, to be engaged to Sesshomaru of all people. If someone had told her that in the past she would have laughed at them outright! But now it was different. It had been quite a while since her ventures in the feudal era, and in all honesty she felt ready to settle down. Her adventures left her now feeling older than her age dictated, making her what others deemed as an 'old soul'. While she knew that to others their marriage would seem premature, since they really only just realized each other's feelings, her bond with him was strong enough that she didn't doubt that she would be happy with him for eternity. It was one of those rare instances where a person knew that they'd found the one, and she'd be damned if she let him get away after all of this time. If anything she kicked herself for not realizing it sooner.

With a silent laugh, she had to concede that Sesshomaru wasn't getting any younger either.

As she waited for her floor she glanced down to the ring, then looked up again, and then back down. She couldn't keep her eyes off of it! And then it would glint in the lighting, sending small rainbows about her and making her smile.

Eyes suddenly widening with realization, Kagome quickly pulled the ring from her finger.

Surely his mother would immediately notice the shiny, sparkling bauble! And then she would recognize said ring and no doubt interrogate her! And then she would know for certain! That could not happen. Not yet.

She reached around for the clasp of her necklace and slipped the ring onto the chain, letting the ring fall down into her shirt for safe keeping. Breathing a little easier, she watched the numbers ascend.

Once she arrived onto her floor she stepped out lightly, her eyes searching for the Inu matron. When she didn't see her immediately she sighed a little in relief and went to her desk, setting her purse underneath it.

"You have returned late," murmured a voice very nearby.

Kagome jumped in her seat, a hand coming up to her rapidly beating heart as she turned to the female.

"I'm sorry Milady! L-lunch ran a little late!" She spoke quickly and stumbled on her words horribly in her nervousness. She just _knew_ that she'd end up giving herself away in some way or another!

The other woman watched her as she circled around to the front of her desk, and Kagome felt once more like prey being circled by a wolf. Or in this case a dog.

"Hn. I suppose you are not entirely to blame." The Inu fiddled with some of the items on Kagome's desk for a moment before looking up once more. "My son has always excelled at attracting females. There was never any lack of them."

Kagome wisely said nothing.

"They all wanted one thing or another; his lands, his fortunes…his body." With that last part of her statement she narrowed her gaze on the blushing miko. "I trust you have good intentions?"

Kagome wanted to snort in laughter but reigned it in. Had she just asked if she had good intentions towards her _son_?! It was laughable! If she should be concerned about anyone, she should be concerned about _her_ right?

Clearing her throat, she sat straighter under the scrutiny.

"Of course! I've known your son for many years, Milady, and I can assure you that if I'd ever desired his presence for such shallow reasons it would have been in the past when I was young and immature. And I promise you the thought had _never_ crossed my mind even then."

"Never? Did you not find my son desirable in his youth?" She sounded slightly offended.

"Well, of course he was attractive but I don't only look at the way someone looks," she corrected quickly.

"So he was deficient in another way?" Her voice lowered in pitch, making Kagome begin to panic.

"No! No! He wasn't _deficient_, I just had other matters to distract me! Honest!" Kagome leaned forward on her desk, her eyes pleading for the other to understand. "I've always known that there was something there under the surface, something that _no-one else_ noticed or even _wanted_ to see in him. I assure you, I have always found him attractive, and I was intrigued by him even if he _had_ tried to kill me the first time he met me…It's just that I had a job to fulfill, a mission, and there was also Inuyasha…"

"Ah yes…The hanyou."

Kagome stiffened a little. She didn't particularly want to think about Inuyasha. She'd only mentioned him because he did indeed play a vital part in her reasons for being in the feudal era, and she _had_ been in love with him for quite a long time before she was left on the other side of the well.

"What happened with the hanyou?" The inu was inquisitive.

"I…was left on this side of the well. Trapped. I couldn't return."

She nodded her understanding, but she obviously wanted more of an answer.

"After some time I realized that it had only been puppy love. It wasn't a real, true love. There was no honesty in it and I'd always been left feeling unworthy in his eyes." Kagome looked down to fiddle with her skirt. "I don't think Yasha knew how to be honest and true in regards to relationships. Or at least in regards to me." She looked up once more, a sad smile gracing her features. "In any case, I woke up from that." Her smile became a genuinely warm one. "I regret having not seen Sesshomaru more often back then. I think perhaps we would have been good companions."

The Inu mother eyed her sternly, calculating, before she pulled away and her stance and gaze relaxed. Without a word she went back to her own desk, leaving Kagome completely befuddled.

_What?_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Throughout the day Kagome continuously fiddled with the ring, not even aware of doing such. Sesshomaru's mother kept her distance and Kagome didn't argue it, feeling a little abashed at her forced confession earlier. She hadn't told anyone her thoughts on Sesshomaru from the past. Not even her mother. So for it to be pulled from her like that had left her feeling a little vulnerable and self-conscious.

When the end of the day came she left quickly, politely nodding to the Inu without making direct eye contact and then entering the elevator.

It was only when she was back at her apartment and taking off her jacket that she realized that her necklace was gone.

With a wave of panic she frantically felt about her neck. It wasn't there. She jostled the jacket that she'd just removed, hoping that it would drop out of it. Maybe it had just snagged on the fabric? But no, nothing fell from it.

Heart beating frantically, she patted her skirt and then began to dig in her purse. Growing more and more agitated by the second when it still was nowhere to be found she dumped the purse on the wood floor and, kneeling there, rifled through her things.

Nothing.

With a sob she stopped her search; eyes wide, mind blank and hands trembling.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Feeling particularly pleased that day, Sesshomaru strode to his apartment leisurely. Curious as to what the miko was up to, he subconsciously felt for her aura. And then did a slight double take.

She was panicked.

Quickly, he went to her door and knocked, calling to her.

"Kagome?"

When he received no answer other than a sob he felt himself begin to panic as well. He opened her door and entered, eyes darting about as his nostrils flared. But there she was, a few feet in front of him kneeling on the floor with the contents of her purse strewn about. There were no others in the apartment and he felt himself relax. Slightly.

"Kagome? What troubles you?" he asked as he circled around to stand before her. Crouching, he tried to see her face.

She hid it from him.

Was she regretting her decision?

"Kagome?" He lifted her chin with a knuckle, eyes narrowing at the scent of her tears.

She sniffled before finally meeting his eyes, her expression anguished. Her left hand came up to rest on the hand holding her chin and it was then that he noticed the lack of a ring on her finger. Brows furrowing he focused on her hand, hearing her sob again.

"I lost it," she cried quietly. "I can't find it…Oh Sessh, _I can't find it_!"

Finally understanding why she was so upset he gathered her into his arms, sitting her in his lap, and tucked her head beneath his chin while he rubbed circles into her back.

"Shhhh."

"_I'm so sorry_," she moaned miserably. "I put it on my necklace and now my necklace is _gone_!"

"Do not fret," he murmured into her hair gently.

"But I lost it-"

"And it is replaceable. It is not worth you upsetting yourself."

"It _is_ to _me_…"

"Kagome-" he began, but stopped himself short when he saw something as he glanced down at her. Smiling to himself a little, he pulled back from her and turned her to face him.

Her eyes met his, and without breaking that contact he slowly smoothed his hand from her hair down her neck and along her collarbone. Her breath caught at his actions and her cheeks darkened when his hand sank lower. She gasped.

"Sesshomaru, this is hardly the time-"

Deftly, he reached into the front of her shirt and pulled out the chain that he'd spied resting in the little nook at the center of her brazier.

Swallowing, she stared at the chain.

"Oh," was her breathless reply.

"Hn."

Slowly, he lowered the chain and the ring looped in it into her awaiting hands.

"Thank the kami," she smiled as she took the ring from the broken chain and slipped it back onto her finger.

Sesshomaru could not help but chuckle at her, only to receive a light slap to the chest.

"Hey! I was scared!"

"You need not have panicked so. Trinkets are not important."

"But this one is to me! It's the first thing you've ever given me…" She traced the ring with a finger. "I don't know what I would have done…"

Smiling warmly at his intended, he pressed a kiss to her temple and pulled her close again.

"Silly Miko. You frightened me."

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she cuddled into his larger form.

They enjoyed the little moment they had, and then the door burst open rather suddenly. Sesshomaru released her promptly, and she slid to the wooden floor gracelessly.

"Kagome?!"

Head tilting up, Kagome smiled hesitantly as she smoothed her skirt down.

"It's alright, Ship! I was just freaking out a little, but I'm alright now."

His stance relaxed and his aura decreased visibly, the blue fox fire dissipating from his hands.

"Freaking out?" he asked, much calmer and slightly deflated sounding. He stepped closer and Kagome subconsciously covered her hand.

"Um yeah, just a little stressed out from work." She began to pick up the contents of her purse, shoving it all in carelessly. When her hands were in her purse she quickly slid her ring onto another finger before reaching for the last of her items.

Shippo said nothing as the Inu behind her stood and then offered her a hand, easily lifting her to her feet. She had to resist smiling at him lovingly. They were still trying to keep it all a secret, after all.

"Are you staying for supper?" she asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Uh, yeah, I guess I am." The poor boy looked so very confused and suspicious, but he said no more on the matter and proceeded to take up his customary seat in front of the television.

Fighting a tell tale blush, Kagome deposited her purse on a stool and headed to the fridge to see what they had to eat.

Sesshomaru was quickly behind her while the kit was looking away, a hand on her waist as he leaned into her ear. She turned her head a little.

"I will return shortly," he murmured, placing a silent kiss to her temple once more and heading out the door.

Kagome smiled to herself as she decided on chicken and pasta.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. .o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. .o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. .o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Kagome and Sesshomaru spent a blissful week hiding their engagement and relationship from everyone, stealing heated kisses and exchanging glances while other's weren't looking. It excited them, and teased them, instilling a hunger in them that they were quickly finding to be insatiable.

After another two weeks they were both finding how it was taking it's toll on them. Kagome was becoming paranoid, and Sesshomaru restless.

The poor miko found herself constantly glancing about whenever they were together, afraid of being caught. It was getting to the point that she would not kiss him or even touch him unless they were alone in an elevator and even then she began to wonder if there were hidden cameras.

This made Sesshomaru anxious and impatient. Even though it had been his own decision to hide it, he was beginning to resent the fact. Why the _hell _had he ever said that? Sure, they wouldn't have his mother haranguing them constantly about it, but constantly worrying about it was almost worse. And _damn_ he wanted to kiss her, and hold her, and _touch_ her! It was driving him mad, this dance of avoidance.

Storming into his mother's work place, he caught sight of his prey on the first floor and honed in like the predator he was.

With a rumble, he grabbed the startled miko by the arm and pulled her into the elevator with him, pushing the button that would ensure it's soon closure.

"Sesshomaru! What are you doing?!"

He pressed his lips to hers hungrily, a hand burying into her hair.

She pushed against his chest and pulled away, eyes already darting about in her paranoia.

"What if someone _sees_?"

"I don't care," he rumbled in displeasure.

"But Sessh-"

"No, I tire of this Kagome." His voice was dangerously low as he peered at her closely, the tips of their noses almost touching. His hand still held her hair at the nape of her neck, refusing to allow her to look away.

She swallowed, deep blue eyes boring into his own. She said nothing as she watched him, reading him as she was so very good at doing.

The elevator ticked lightly behind him as if counting down to their impending doom and still she did not say anything. Only when the final number arrived did she finally respond.

With a silent resolve, her lips set in a firm line and he could see the determination in her eyes. As the doors opened at his back, he tightened his hold of her and twisted her over and down into a dip, their eyes never losing contact. Kagome's hands tightened on his shirt, fisted at his collar, and he could feel the Inu in him howl in delight.

Their aura's burning each other's, they met halfway in a scalding kiss before the peering eyes of all those present.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. .o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. .o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. .o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Kimiko watched, wide-eyed, as her son and her assistant 'made-out' in front of herself and her staff, all of which were present in her office to go over design approvals and the like. None said a word, but many gasped and several ladies turned away blushing madly and twittering like birds, stealing glances at the heated couple.

After a moment of passion, Sesshomaru allowed the girl to stand straight once more, pressing another kiss to her lips before stepping back slightly. She could practically feel the determination in his aura and she had to restrain her smirk.

After exchanging a meaningful look with the girl, he turned, his hand taking up her own smaller one.

His jaws clenched, he strode forward and ignored the others around him save his mother. As was to be expected.

"Sesshomaru?" she murmured, her impish nature betraying her none as her voice remained flat.

He stood before her with Kagome at his side, his head held high and his eyes steely.

"Mother," he began. "Kagome and I are engaged. We have been for some time, and I thought it only right that you should know."

She leaned back against her desk, dismissing the other's in the room with a wave, not even watching as they all hurried from the floor and packed into the elevator.

She said nothing, allowing her eyes to remain emotionless as she stared at them both, absorbing what he'd said. She could practically feel the nervousness in the girl; it emanated from her in waves while her son betrayed none. Finally, she deemed it appropriate to speak.

"Of course you are."

She watched, pleased, as they both went blank.

"I have known of it for ages." She allowed a toothy smirk to appear, more a devilish grin than anything. "Did you really think that you could hide something such as this from me? In my own territory? I thought I raised you better than that, Sesshomaru dear."

His eyes narrowed at her, and his other hand clenched at his side.

"You knew?" Kagome squeaked.

Turning her eyes affectionately to the girl she loved dearly, Kimiko smiled openly.

"Yes, Kagome, I knew. But I thought it fitting to allow you your little ruse." She smirked at her son, eyes narrowing in wicked delight. "To enjoy your fun while you could. Every relationship needs a little excitement, after all."

Kagome blushed a pretty shade of red while her son's eyes widened.

"Do you enjoy toying with the lives of others?" His voice floated to her, strangely docile.

Considering his question, she looked upwards and tapped a clawed finger to her chin.

"Yes, I believe I do." Her golden gaze shifted back down to land on Kagome once more. "Otherwise what fun would life be, ne?"

Kagome practically curled into the Inu at her side at the unflinching gaze of her mistress, her own eyes ducking to look at her shoes.

"And you approve?"

She thought over his words yet again, golden orbs dancing. Before she could speak, though, he was talking yet again.

"I will have her regardless of your opinion, but I wish to know."

She watched as Kagome stood a little straighter and smiled to herself meekly, eyes darting up to the Inu that she loved so very apparently.

"Regardless of what I wish?" she questioned.

"Yes."

"Than what else can I possibly say to you, Sesshomaru?"

"I wish for you to approve, all the same. It would not be so very hard on Kagome then."

All were silent; one pleased, one nervous and the other determined.

"Well!" she snapped primly. Turning to Kagome, she looked down at her strictly but spoke to Sesshomaru. "It would appear that you give me no choice in the matter, as I could no more deny her than I could deny you!" Allowing her expression to melt, she smiled warmly and held her arms wide open. "Welcome to the family, my dear."

Kagome's face broke out into a wide, relieved smile and she allowed herself to be swallowed in her embrace. Feeling the tension leave her, the poor girl began to laugh lightly to calm herself from what she no doubt thought would be a disaster.

"How could I possibly say no to you?" she murmured to her future daughter-in-law.

"I don't know what I would have done if you had!" Kagome's laugh was almost frightened sounding and Kimiko scented light tears in the air. _Had she truly scared the miko that much?_

Hearing a deep rumble from her son, she pulled away from the girl and allowed her some space.

They all settled into comfortable companionship, each lost in their own happy thoughts, before she just _had_ to break the silence.

"So! What colors are you thinking for your theme? Surely nothing too abrasive I hope? And of course I must be allowed a say on the dress, among other things." She toyed with a lock of the girl's hair. "I do hope your own mother will be co-operative in the planning of this wedding and mating."

Blinking rapidly at the change of subject, Kagome paled.

_Kami, what had she gotten herself into?_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. .o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. .o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. .o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

A/N: Muahahahahaha! What fun! ;) I know it's been a while, life's been….demanding….but I've had this one sitting and waiting for a while. Every time I read through it something felt lacking, so I just kept waiting. And waiting. But now I've decided that enough's enough. I'm done with this chapter. Time to move on! Lol! So hopefully you all enjoyed it! Lemme know! J I'll be starting on the next shortly!


End file.
